Etheraly Yours
by bararaika
Summary: Riku's decides to go on vacation, but when he arrives at the Inn he not only finds he's beginning to have feelings for the Inn keeper's son but that his room is supposably haunted. RikuxSora
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Kingdom Hearts, SquareEnix does. I just felt like writing this story. I've had a bit to much time on my hands u_u"**

Chapter 1: Sincerely Yours

"It was awfully terrible, the temperature dropped suddenly" Kairi said hugging herself and giving a small shiver to emphasize her words despite the fact that it was a pleasant sunny afternoon. Her face was pale and her expression rather somber, her words at best could be described as over-dramatic for they seemed to feed off the attention that she was now getting.

"But that wasn't the only thing that woke me up - I had a dreadful sensation that I was not alone. There seemed to be an ominous presence lurking about the room, and that's when I heard the footsteps at the foot of the bed. I tried to sit up to see who had entered but I was paralyzed, no matter how hard I tried to move I couldn't, I couldn't even ---" She paused momentarily looking down thoughtfully at the delicate cup of rose tea that sat in front of her. The woman around her - and some of the other guest in the inn's lobby - leaned forward in interest encouraging her to continue. "I couldn't even speak. I had closed my eyes momentarily trying to convince myself that I was just dreaming or my mind was playing trick on me but when I opened them a dark figure was towering over me," the reporter side of her suddenly took over "he had to have been in his late 70's, his white hair slightly draped over his face so I couldn't really make out his features. What stands out most vividly in my mind is that long fishing pole he held in his right hand. And although the encounter may have only lasted only a few minutes I will never forget that awful night so long as I live." She shook her head as if that would make the unpleasant memory go away.

All the women that sat around the petit red head looked at each other, astonished either from shock at the anecdote or from pity at this poor maiden who seemed to have lost her mind.

"And you're sure you didn't dream this?" a valiant voice rung out causing all heads to turn. A tall woman in her mid-thirties stood defiantly across the room. The uniform she wore was perfectly tailored yet it didn't seem to suit her, she seemed far to kind to be dressed like a general. Her features were soft, aging lines yet to be visible. Her wavy chestnut hair had been tied loosely with a navy blue ribbon to match her uniform, a dark blue blazer that hugged her figure tightly. The inn's gold logo was brightly visible over her left breast, on the opposite side her name tag stood proudly.

"Are you trying to insinuate I'm lying?" the reply was filled with icy politeness.

"I'm not insinuating" the woman's voice began to quiver with anger "we've never had any reports of ghost, and why would a ghost even have a fishing pole? Were about as inland as you get! There are no places to fish here so if you are going to make up lies I suggest you come up with better stories!"

"I'm not lying, I know what I saw" the reporter stood up "and my readers will definitely hear about this!" The argument flared, both began to yell over each other. A few of the women that had been listening to the ghost story stood beside Kairi trying to hold her back. The last thing they needed was a fight breaking out.

"Mom! Mom!" The boy rushed in front of the woman with the uniform, he tightly gripped her shoulders holding her in place. It was obvious he was also part of the staff, he wore a common long-sleeved white button shirt with a midnight black vest and slacks. A similar name tag adorned his chest, although this one read "Sora".

"Just a one more day okay and besides you and I know she's lying. This place isn't haunted" he quietly pleaded with her. "More importantly, our guest has arrived." He eyed the silver-haired stranger who stood in the doorway, undoubtedly he had just witnessed the whole scene unfold.

She slowly turned, a small blush appeared on her cheeks evidence that she was embarrassed to have made such a scene. "Your right Sora" she straighten out, the boy's hands falling to his sides in one lithe movement seeing he no longer had to restrain his mother from unnecessarily attacking one of their guest. She leaned forward giving her son a peck on his forehead and turned to greet her new guest.

"Good afternoon Monsieur Rainhart, we've been expecting you." Her voice was surprisingly cheerful, void of any of the authoritative and angry tones it held moments ago.

"Please call me Riku" he replied politely. He had always found it awkward when people addressed him by his last name; it made him feel older than he really was.

"Welcome to The Ceyleon. My name is Mae Ceyleon it's a pleasure to meet you" she held out her hand.

"Its a pleasure to meet you too" he replied out of courtesy, shaking her delicate hand. "Just one moment" she held her index finger out before rushing behind a large oak desk, typed something in the computer then turned to the wall behind her and picked out the appropriate key for his suite."Your room is this way" she offered pointing to one of the corridors on the far left.

"Thanks" he readjusted the strap of his messenger bag over his shoulder – inside was his camera and some extra film.

As they made their way down the corridor he could hear the boy's attempt to calm everyone down, they slowly faded as they ventured deeper into the large estate.

"That was quiet a commotion out there" he commented trying to break the spell of awkward silence.

"I am afraid so," she rubbed her temples, perhaps trying to keep her strong emotions from getting the best of her again, "one of our guests claims to have seen a ghost last night and insists on retelling her story to anyone who will stop and listen. So you've been dutifully warned, avoid he as best you can or for sure she'll talk your ear out."

He coughed into his palm suppressing a laugh, "I'll keep that in mind." This was already turning out to be quite the vacation, and he hadn't even been to his room.

After having followed her down a few more corridors she stopped in front of a white oak door labeled _Suite 145_ and pulled out the gold key from her pocket. She hesitated for a moment, holding the door knob tightly, she let out a loud sigh trying as eloquently as possible to say what was currently on her mind. "She was staying in this room," she added slowly opening the door and revealing the suite, "I can understand if you wish to change rooms" her voice bracing for disappointment.

"Change rooms?! Not in a million years" he cried as he glanced with fine eyes over the exquisite accommodations. It was truly the best room in the entire place, it was like a small apartment equipped with a small sitting area, full kitchen, a dining room, a large bathroom, and rather spacious bedroom. He didn't need the space, besides he'd only be staying for a couple of days, but he likes the openness of it all. He ventured in, his host not too far behind, passing the sitting room he found the bedroom. It was furnished with dark mahogany, a huge plasma television set opposite a super-king size four poster bed, there was even a fireplace and a set of glass door that led to a porch facing the hills.

"Really?" her eyes wide in disbelief, "are you sure?"

"Yup" he sat on the bed, his hands gently caressing the top of the pearl-colored sheets. "I don't really believe in ghosts" he gave her a reassuring smile.

"Thanks" she said humbly, handing him the keys to the room, "I'll get someone to bring your luggage up right away" a wide smile of relief adorned the Inn keeper's face as she turned and practically skipped down the hall from happiness. He gave a small chuckle at this.

[][][][][][][]

Cobble stones of every hue of brown and grey paved the streets, every now and then blades of grass would manage to wedge themselves between the stones. Lining those streets were buildings that somehow managed to preserved a sort of humility that had been lost in the modern times, although this should not imply that the people living here were without modern commodities. Vespas, cars, busses, and taxis of almost every color roamed the streets, the teenagers walked about with their ears plugged by white headphones, and most stores and restaurants had their televisions or radios tuned to the latest sports match.

The camera lens contracted quickly causing a small _click_ to ring out into the air, the town seemed perfect and he loved shooting out doors because of the abundance of natural light. Like most of the early photographers he preferred to shoot everyday people or ordinary objects in new ways instead of having anorexic models pose for him.

The afternoon air was thick, the sun overhead, streets bustling with people. He was glad he had decided to go out for a walk, his luggage should be in his room when he returned.

He was almost done with his first role of film when he heard his cellphone ring, pulling it out of his back jeans pocket he couldn't help but groan when he saw the name on the caller id - "Manager." He instinctively wanted to ignore the call but quickly decided against it, it'd be much worse if he put it off.

"What do you want this time Yuna?" he said unenthusiastically. "What do you mean what do I want?!" he held the receiver away from his ear, "you have a huge gallery opening at the end of the week and I come to my office to find a sticky note on my desk saying your on vacation!" She rarely ever got mad much less raise her voice, but being a perfectionist she was unnecessarily stressing out. "Riku were are you!?" she demanded.

"Don't worry about it too much, I'll be back in a couple a days" he almost yawned.

"NO! Not a couple of days! I don't care if you have to mail yourself back, you better be back by tomorrow. Need I remind you it's _the_ galley opening! There's still a lot we need to get done. Do you just want to throw away the career you've been working so hard on for years? Besides you can always go on vacation. Why? Why now of all times?" He could picture her pacing up and down her office, unaware she was starting to rant, obvious signs of stress. She let out a frustrated groan knowing she wasn't going to win an argument with someone as strong headed as Riku. " And to think, I thought you honestly cared." The line went dead, she'd probably slammed down the phone.

Like most photographers he had started out doing freelance work for minor magazine companies, some were outdoors shoots other fashion spreads. Anything to keep his bills paid. He later met Yuna, a slender woman whose eyes seemed to posses patience and kindness beyond most, the friendship seemed so natural. She'd started offering him jobs and introducing him to some important people, she soon hired herself as his manager and help him set up a few galleries to get his name out there, he didn't mind he was actually grateful for the help. He loved photography and unlike most people in the world he was doing something he love and having great success. Every picture he'd taken for the last couple of year had been at someone's request. Each picture had a purpose - to be printed and sold - it had slowly began to chip away at the passion he had for photography when he started. A vacation seemed like the perfect way to relax, to go to a new place and simply capture moments because _he_ wanted to not because someone paid him to do it. It may have not been the right time to bail on his manager but he felt like he'd be institutionalized if he didn't.

Whatever little guilt he felt for having abandoned his manager quickly vanished. He had found himself in a large road that doubled as a market place, both sides of the street were lined with vendors. Some had small tents covering tables of various fruits and vegetables, the vendors passed around samples of their fruits each claiming to be fresher and more delicious than the next stand. The rest of the market place compromised of flower vendors and tables full of small trinkets sold to passing tourist. He bravely ventured through the foot traffic, looking through a lensed eye at the various stands and the people around him.

Before he could even reach the end of the market he had gone through film role number one and two. Everything was vibrant, filled with color and energy and he was just focusing on getting those moments.

"Anymore bags and you'd fall right through the floor" a small group fell into laughter catching Riku's attention. The four men looked like a twisted version of an elder council, sitting on turned over white buckets, a game of domino mid-way. "Say hi to your ma for me" the leader said, stuffing the bills into his pocket and handing over the last plastic bag almost sending down the boy's arm to the floor from it's sheer weight. "Thanks, will do" he would have probably waved good-bye but right now the small copper-haired was trying to balance the twenty-some bags that he currently had clench around either hand. The kid looked around nineteen maybe twenty, he put on a brave face and walked as normal as one could with two-ton bags bursting at the seams with raw vegetables and fruits.

"Are you planning to feed an army?" Riku joked catching the boy by surprise, he looked mildly confused for a moment "Your Riku, I'm sorry, I mean Mr. Rainhart" he looked a little embarrassed for the small blunder, momentarily having forgotten formalities.

"Mr.? You make it sound like I'm fifty, I'm only twenty-two" he said amused "just call me Riku." He instinctively took out his hand to shake the other's but retracted it realizing this would be impossible through so many bags. "Here let me help you out" swinging the camera strap around his neck he took a few bags out of the boys hands.

"I'm Sora" he smiled revealing a beautiful set of ivory teeth. It was dazzling, and Riku had to fight from staring at the angelic features. "Uh, I thought you guys got your food delivered, I mean isn't that how it works with most Inn's?" he asked looking down at the plastic bags. "Yeah, we usually do, but this is for a top-secret birthday feast. So please don't say anything to anyone" despite them fighting their way through a small crowd Riku could see the puppy-eye look Sora was giving him, a cute pout on his lips."Your secret safe with me" he added reassuringly.

"So this is the last of your errands or is there more?" emerald eyes inquired.

"Nope. That was the last bag." A sea of bodies threatened to carry away the brunette, Riku quickly seized the other's hand to ensure they wouldn't be separated. "We'll take a shortcut through here" Sora lead the way past a pottery stand into an alley. The thin strip was lined with small restaurants and bakeries, the smell of warm food filled Riku's nostrils making him aware of how hungry he was. His breakfast had included the small plane meal and a snack-size bag of chips, it wouldn't be bad idea to stop for a late lunch and he now had someone to share the meal with. His suggestion was about to formulate, Sora momentarily interrupting his thoughts. "We can probably hail a cab from there" his plan crashed and burned before it was voiced. The alley had opened up, a less busy street greeted them. Both made their way onto an intersection, fingers still interlaced tightly, plastic bags bumping into each other awkwardly. The brunette stepped closer to the curb, expertly letting out a whistle to hail a taxi.

These weren't the New York taxis you see on television. This particular one was painted bottom half white, top half mint, a cliché-checkerboard strip separating either color. Black-bold letters on the passenger side announced the rates and the company's name. The vehicle's engine roared like a grouchy lion defending it's territory before slowing and stopping a few feet ahead of them. Sora ran a little urging his new friend to hurry up as well before the driver changed his mind. The trunk door popped open, hands releasing as each dumped the plastic bags into it's velvet blue belly before boarding.

Inside the smell of "ocean breeze" (as provided by the turquoise pine tree,) gasoline, and sweat was overpowering. The cheap, dark blue leather crunched underneath their weight as they entered.

He could see the drivers tanned, hairy hands tightly clutching the wheel, his mold green eyes looking at his customers through the newly adjusted mirror. He asked what Riku assumed to be "we're to?" but it was in some language foreign to his own. Sora leaned forward to give the driver the address and some additional information in the same foreign tongue, settling down besides Riku as the car pulled away to joined the pace of the surrounding traffic.

"By the way thanks" the younger one began, a faint trace of a smile lightened his face.

"I needed the exercise, besides I was on my way back as --"

"Not about that. I mean I am grateful for the help with the bags too but I meant thanks for taking the room," he clarified, "my mom has worked so hard to keep the Inn and now that reporter's been talking about ghost trying to scare our guests off. I though maybe she'd scare you off too."

He muffled a snicker "I don't really believe in ghost, besides how scary can they be when they're holding a fishing pole. Now had it been a harpoon I would have been a little worried."

"I guess your right" he laughed, and then sighed.

[][][][][][][][]

"Sora! Sora!" his mother came into the room with a worried expression. He quickly looked in the mirror, adjusted his collar a little and scanned the rest to make sure he looked presentable. He rarely went out or for that matter wore casual clothes. "There you are" she gave a little sigh of relief "where were you?"

"I kind of got caught up with one of the guest, she wanted to know how to get movies on her TV" he lied. After arriving at the Inn, him and Riku had gone to through the back entrance and into the kitchen. The chef had already been informed, quite loyal he'd made room for the groceries in the refrigerator and promised to keep his secret. He'd made some excuse and left Riku in the lobby before rushing towards his room and quickly changing back into his uniform.

"Fine, but right now they need you in the dinning room."

"Aye, Aye captain" he saluted. His mom smiled half-heatedly at his joke. "Are you gonna be okay for the dinner," he studied her expression as he said it, "I'm pretty sure that Suite 129 will be there." The use of the reporter's name had been banned, especially in his mother's presence, so everyone resorted to 'Suite 129' the current hell hole most of the workers avoided. "Don't let her get you upset, beside by this time tomorrow she'll be gone" he rubbed her shoulder trying to sound optimistic.

"You're right" she made a face and changed the subject "besides if you don't go the ghostly fisher man might pay you a visit" she held her arms out, a bad impression of Frankenstein, walking with stiff legs towards him.

"Yeah, I better get going then" he said through laughs.

Almost daily Sora would help prepare the ballroom, setting everything up so that breakfast, lunch and dinner would look perfectly for the guest. When the meals began and the guest would trickle in he'd help the waiters out. His favorite time was dinner, every night at 8:00pm his father use to play the grand piano the ballroom housed. It was beautiful the way his fingers expertly danced over the keys to produce melodies that would fill any bird green with envy. By the time he was seven, he'd learned a few of his dad's favorite song and now it almost seemed natural that after his father's death he'd be the one replace him on the piano.

"Hey Sora" a blond waved as he entered the ballroom. The boy was slightly taller than him, wearing a similar uniform, an empty platter hung on his left hand.

"Hey Tidus, do you guys need help with the tables?" he offered, taking a minute to scan the area and see where he'd be needed most. It seemed most of the room was already well into their meal, the early-birds would probably be ordering desert soon.

"So what'd you tell your mom?" he ignored the question. "You know lying is unhealthy" he teased.

"Yeah and hanging around you is too" he stuck out his tongue. "Fuck you" the blond retorted, "anyway, we already served most of the tables. Now it's just making sure they all get their refills and desserts. Although...." his voice trailed off.

"Yeah?" Sora eyed him suspiciously. Tidus was a great person and an excellent waiter, although that's not to say he wasn't without flaws. He would flirt shamelessly with the cute girls, and would slack off if left to his own devices.

"Go play a sappy, romantic song yeah?" he ran a hand through his blond hair "I think the girl at table twelve wants me."

He glanced in to see who the poor girl was tonight, she was pretty he had to admit. She had an aristocratic air about her, she wore a frilly dark green dress. Her burgundy hair in heavy curls flowed past her shoulders. Her parents looked rich and stuck up. "Good luck with that" he rolled his eyes, "but I don't think any 'sappy' music will help your case" he said leaving the blond's side and heading towards the front of the room. "Your just jealous" he vaguely caught the words.

He pushed back the stool underneath the piano and took a seat. Sliding open the wooden shell to reveal the keys, he let out a small sigh. His fingertips slowly caressed the cold ivory recalling the sound of each note. Music sheets weren't necessary, by now all the songs had been committed to memory. He situated his fingers over the appropriate keys, the beginnings of Moonlight Sonata filling the room, it seemed appropriate since tonight there was a full moon out.

[]][][][][][]

_I hope you'll be able to join us for dinner in the ballroom. It all starts at 7:00pm._

_Love,_

_Mae Ceyleon_

_ps. You'll find all your luggage has arrive, if you need help with anything else feel free to call the front desk._

On the back of the small index card was a map giving him directions from his room to the ballroom. Tossing it onto the night stand, next to his camera. From the foot of his bed he could see the familiar set of bags in the middle of the room. Opening the larger one he pulled out a clean set of clothes to change into.

Following the map was pretty simple, and it helped since he could hear the faint melody of the piano and cacophony of silverware and conversations as he approached his destination.

"You made it" Mae herself was at the door greeting the guest, making sure each found a table to sit at. She handed him a dark-brown leather folder, in gold the letters 'Menu' elegantly engraved.

"Yeah thanks for the map" he flashed her the note before placing it deep into his pocket.

"No problem" she added politely "so are you dinning by yourself, or you know I could introduce you to some lovely women who'd love to meet your acquaintance" the edges of her lips curling.

"I don't mind eating alone" the last thing he wanted was to sit at a table with strangers trying to pretend he cared about what they had to say.

His table was a small one, it was draped over with a white table cloth accented with canary yellow to match the napkins and the two chairs. A small floral arrangement was placed in the center but not too tall that you couldn't see over it. Most couples had found their way to the dance floor, dancing gracefully at the beat of the classical music. At first he thought the Inn had on staff some professional piano player but he soon realized that it was a familiar face behind the piano. Under the golden light of the chandeliers he could see the young man's healthy pale complexion, his cheeks had a hint of rose, and under the locks of copper hair that fell onto his face were a pair of sparkling cobalt eyes. The most striking thing about his face was its expression of intelligence and enthusiasm. It was moments like this he regretted not having his camera with him. He was so entranced by the young man he'd had little time to see the red-headed reporter coming. She brazenly pulled out the other chair at his table and sat down, commanding his attention.

She straightened out the fabric folds that had gathered on her dark purple dress from sitting in one sweeping motion "You must be Riku Rainhart." She was a thin little creature of twenty-seven, her freshly trimmed hair grazed her shoulders with every movement. "I'm Kairi Laurel" she offered him her hand. The name of course was familiar to him, she was an infamous reporter known for her libelous stories. He made a mental note to be careful of his words.

"Nice to meet you" he shook her hand politely. "So how is it that you know my name?" he asked curiously. Violet eyes focused on the glass of red wine she held in her hand. "I attended one of your galleries, and you my friend are truly an amazing photographer" she raised the glass as if to toast before taking a sip. He was sure this was not her first glass of wine, yet he was amazed that the woman spoke with tolerable cohesiveness.

"Thanks" he added with new found humility.

"The true reason I came over here was not to praise you but rather to inform you," her voice suddenly grew serious and she leaned closer as if to tell him about a government conspiracy in a room full of spies. " I don't think they told you, and I mean I would want to keep it secret too if I were them. Wouldn't want to scare the guest away, you know?"

"If your referring to the ghost I know" he interrupted not wanting to beat around the bush any longer. "Personally I don't believe in such things" his smile slowly faded into ennui.

Her violet eyes grew a little wide with shock but she quickly regained her composure. "Oh that's good" she said emptying her glass which was to soon filled with red wine by a bottle she had brought with her. "I mean I didn't believe in the super natural either, but I feel I have a duty to inform you and my readers about the haunted suite"

"Oh, you're writing a piece for the _Inquirer_, glad to hear your expanding your horizons" his voice sounded barely interested.

"Trust me as hard as it is to believe I know what I saw that night, and I will _never _forget it. It was warm night and I was sound asleep when all of a sudden I felt a cold shiver run down my spine, I suddenly had a hard time breathing, my limbs unable to move. Inside a million thoughts panicking, I knew I wasn't alone I could sense an evil presence. I tried to scream but---"

"Pardon the interruption but there is an important package that's arrived for you Ms. Laurel" The young brunette was no longer at the piano, and Riku had been busy trying to come up with an excuse to leave he hadn't realize the music had stopped. "Would you be as kind as to go to the front desk and sign for it?" he asked eloquently.

The reporter's face twisted towards the one that dared interrupt her narrative, Sora gave her that half-smile of his which had probably won him dozens of arguments. She gripped her half-full glass of wine, turned to her companion and in a surprisingly tender tone excused herself, it was an important package after all she reasoned.

The photographer looked up at his savior, simply happy that he had been spared listening to a story he'd already overheard.

Plopping down over the now current empty chair he looked at his friend "that's one debt repaid" he added pleased at himself.

"What do you mean?" Riku couldn't help but eye him suspiciously.

"Who delivers packages this late at night?" he asked rhetorically, hoping his friend would catch on "you helped me out with the bags this afternoon so I lied about the package and spared you from insanity," both chuckled.

"Won't she be furious?"

The younger boy shrugged "she's downed most of the bottle of wine by now. I doubt she'd be able to find the front desk."

"By the way that was really beautiful, I didn't know you played the piano" ocean-green eyes commented.

Sora rubbed the back of his neck, slightly embarrassed, "it's not too hard, if you want I could teach you a song or two?" He didn't wait for a respond, seizing the photographer's hand, leading him to the grand piano. Riku's hand felt warm against his, he kept his gaze forwards in an attempt to hide the blush that was forming over his cheeks.

They both took a seat over the rectangular stool, elbows rubbing slightly. "Place your fingers over these keys" the younger one laid out Riku's hand over a set of keys "and you'll play this tune." Smooth fingers pressed the keys rhythmically, setting out the pattern for Riku. "Ready?" The silver-haired nodded in reply.

Sora kept to the right side, soft tones resonating under his touch. Riku following suit, his pattern underlining the main melody.

"See that wasn't too hard" Sora commented after their song concluded.

"Well that's because I have a great teacher" he breathed lovingly into Sora's ear "How about I play this one just for you." Aqua eyes focused on keys, music notes warm, swishing happily in the air. The beat started slow, like a lullaby, before quickening and settling back down like a musical roller coaster, high and low notes marrying harmoniously.

"I thought you didn't play the piano" Sora stammered, amazed at the ease in which the other composed the complicated notes.

"I never said that, you just assumed I didn't" the edges of his lips curled as his fingers, with great dexterity, continued to dance over the keys.

**[][][][]**

**Well that's pretty much it for the first chapter, so if you have any comments (good or bad) please feel free to review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Kingdom Hearts (wish I did but the sad truth is I don't) SquareEnix does. **

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed the story (or story alerted/favorite it for that matter) and I hope the story is compelling enough you continue to read. **

Chapter 2: Truly Yours

The morning breeze made it a pleasant walk, everything covered in dew, the gray clouds brightly looking below at the waking world. He was heading down a less familiar road, the sun barely kissing the horizon behind him. He spend a while walking, hands in pocket, the black strap over his shoulder causing the camera to sway beside him rhythmically.

His original intent had been to get some new shots for his private collection but it didn't seem to be going well. It wasn't the city, it wasn't the people, it was him.

He would find himself scanning the area hoping to run into Sora, he knew he had better chances of getting struck by lighting than bumping into the brunette yet he couldn't help but look. In everything he'd find a reminder of his new found friend. The guy in the corner of the coffee house had a similar shade of hair color to Sora's. One of the girls sitting in the plaza had a necklace with a jewel that shone a vibrant blue in the sun reminding him of the beautiful pools that were Sora's eyes. He hated torturing himself like this but he couldn't help it. He shook his head, taking the camera between his hand, glancing down the street for something to replace his current thoughts. He was going to wage war on his subconscious.

"Riku?" a tall crimson-haired stepped into his line of sight, the man's piercing green eyes examined him "is that really you?" the redhead gave him a strong one-arm hug realizing it was who he thought it was.

"Axel?" he said wide eyed, escaping the man's embrace as smoothly as possible, unsure how to react about the strange meeting. "what are you doing here?" He felt a slight bit of panic finding someone he knew so far away from home. What if word got back to Yuna, definitely not good. She'd come and take him away, away from Sora. It was too soon. 'No' he tried to calm himself, 'Axel is definitely not the type of person to gossip' he tried to rationalize 'especially not to Yuna.'

The redhead let his arms drop casually beside him. A gust of wind played with the hem of his trademark leather trench coat. "The band's on a fucking world wide tour, we're all doing a little sight seeing on our own before our flight tomorrow." He explained.

"Then I better get your autograph before you leave town" the silver one added with a hit of sarcasm.

"You know I don't mind signing your chest" his index finger playfully tracing down the toned muscles underneath Riku's cotton shirt. "Shall I start with 'To my darling Riku'?" he teased.

The photographer held the other's finger in place - stronger than necessary - before it could reach any lower. "Better be careful, don't want to get your fans jealous now do we." A rueful smile on his features.

"But forget about me, what are you doing here?" he crossed his arm, arching an eyebrow, a more serious tone lining his words.

He raised the camera in his right hand, the other nodded to show he understood. They'd been roommates at one point, although their different careers took them down different paths. Axel was the base player for a local band, their songs were all really great it was just a matter a time before someone signed them. On the other hand Riku had began getting more and more offers for shoots, most required he'd travel and hey as long as the company was paying he'd do them.

"Hey there's a pretty good bar around the corner, you interested?" the red-haired rocker draped his heavy arm over Riku's shoulder leaving no room for argument as both made their way down the cobble stone street.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

The day wasted away quickly thanks to the alcohol, it had been hard to keep track of time when he'd been trying to keep a steady aim at pool. When he'd manage to convince Axel it was time to leave the moon had been well set in the sky, the hours marked once again by AM. It hadn't been as difficult as he thought to find a cab even at those hours, he'd paid the fare from the earnings of the games. At least it was a productive evening he thought, carelessly shoving his change into his pocket as the car pulled towards the Inn's driveway. "Thanks" he mumbled, waving good night to the driver.

He stumbled slightly, the alcohol clouding his senses, he pushed the heavy entrance doors, the lobby now empty except for the front desk attendant who paid little attention to him as he crossed the room.

He was slightly familiar with the lay out of the building, a vague recollection of how to reach his room. He'd made his way towards the corridor Mae had once led him through, taking turns in the appropriate places. Or so he thought. It seem to be taken longer than usual to reach his room, but it's hard to tell with time being distorted due to the alcohol and fatigue.

Walking through the halls, alone, everything eerily quiet as he ventured through them was making him tense. He didn't know why, his body felt on edge expecting someone ... or something to appear. Drunk paranoia creeping in, maybe there were such things as ghost, evil poltergeist could be watching his every movement. He looked nervously around, his spine straightened, ears sharply attuned for anything that might creep up on him. 'No', he shook his head, things like that don't exist. 'What if?' the voice in the back of his head whispered. There were things beyond the scope of science, things beyond human explanation.

A thin-wood door unexpectedly opened ahead startling him, his hand reflectively shot out to his pounding heart, a familiar figure stepped out of the room. The boy uttered something to the person inside, smiling warmly as he waved good night before closing the door.

Riku blinked blearily a couple of times, making sure this wasn't a hallucination.

Both stood motionless, azure eyes locking onto emerald ones. Everything around them – but each other – seizing to exist for those few glorious seconds.

"Are you lost?" The musical voice rung out, slicing the silence.

The photographer looked around, the white walls offered no hint of familiarity. "I'm not sure" he scratch the back of his head.

The brunette pressed his lips into a hard line suppressing a laugh. "I'll help you to your room" he offered closing the gap between the two, his nose cringing slightly at the invisible miasma of tobacco and strong liquor that lingered around the other. "Here" he put his arm around Riku's waist, scooping the other's arm he placed himself underneath to offer support.

"It's really not necessary" aqua eyes tried to sound convincing, his feet disagreeing and tangling. The brunette's hand reflectively shot out over the other's chest to prevent him from falling, a shock running through his body under the touch, Riku's balance momentarily regained. "It's okay I won't let you fall" the soft voice reassured him.

"Thanks" Riku's voice almost a whisper, his eyes downcast ashamed of having exposed weakness.

The minutes passed, shut doors and endless corridors, neither one quiet sure what conversation could be carried out. Both had attempted to start, their minds filtered the words leaving only sighs.

"Suite 145, right?"

Riku straightened up, nodding in reply, his hands fumbling into his pocket feeling for to the cold metal of the keys. The gold set shined as he took them out, the keys fit gently in releasing the lock with little trouble.

Sora's hand automatically found the light switches as both bodies struggled across the room, Riku becoming heavier the closer they got to the bed. Slumber was claiming him and it was easy to tell who was winning. The silver-haired photographer wanted nothing more than to feel the coldness of fresh sheets against his face and once reaching the mattress he clumsily collapsed onto it bringing the brunette down with him. Gently Sora unwound the arm around his neck noting the lids closing over the aquamarine orbs, rising slowly before a strong hand wrapped around his wrist "wait."

"What's wrong? Are you feeling sick?" his voice filled with genuine concern.

Riku's head pressed into the thick covers, inhaling the freshness of the linen, hiding his features he shook his head "stay with me." His words muffled by the cloud-like comforter.

"Don't tell me your suddenly afraid of ghost" the boy playfully poked at the sleepy one's ribs with his other hand trying to lighten the mood.

Riku's fingers unwound, releasing his grasp, rolling over onto his back. "If I said I was would you stay?" His arm over his eyes, with the excuse of blocking the artificial light. He didn't want to see Sora's expression as he answered.

"I can't, I'm still working remember?" he said apologetically, resisting the urge to shift his weight.

"Please... Sora"

His breath hitched at the sound of his own name escaping from those soft lips. Never had his name sounded so sweet, it was like melting honey, making it so hard to refuse the request. "I'll stay, but only for a little while" he compromised.

[][][][][][][][][][]

Chestnut brown hair, lungs no longer in rhythm but wildly gasping for air, all senses heightened with ecstasy. His lips tasting the base of the other's neck, foreign fingers tangling with silver strands, clutching him closer. Moans escaped into the air urging him on, feverishly he toiled to work over the buttons, impatiently tugging at the fabric. Beads of sweat shimmering as bodies intertwined, swaying in unison, penetrating, the satin quietly ruffling under their ardor, _buzz buzz buzz._

Riku blinked blearily, he could feel the arousal under the linen, it had been a dream.

His cellphone moved slightly across the night stand like a fish out of water, a string of cursed flowed under his breath. His hand seizing the sinister device, tilting the small screen, the caller id read: "Manager." He let out a loud groan before tossing the phone back onto the night stand, rolling over he brought the sheets over his head in an attempt to drown out the noise. The phone stopped - probably had directed the caller to his mail box. His peace was short lived, once again the phone rang, humming louder than before.

He reached for the device angrily, bringing it under the thick covers, his fingers stabbed one of the buttons "mmhh-helloo" he had tried not to sound so tired, but failed.

"Awww, did I wake you?" Yuna's voice came from the other end. "Yeah I --" he began but was quickly cut off.

"Well good, cause I need you to get dressed and meet me downtown. The _Word Wide _magazine's twentieth anniversary party is today, and one of your pictures made this year's cover." she yelled excitedly into the receiver "Oh! And get this there's also the eight page spread inside with your pictures all over it" he could picture her literally jumping for joy. "You more than anyone needs to make an appearance mister." She sounded so much like a mother taken straight out of a bad sitcom.

"I thought I already told you I was on vacation" he groaned, this was getting irritating.

"If you don't come" she said through gritted teeth trying to sound threatening "I will personally hunt you down."

"Well good luck hunting" he clicked the phone, this time making sure that it was off and as an extra security measure he placed the device inside the small drawer of the night stand. She'd forgive him, eventually.

He quickly got out of bed. The pale morning light that filtered through the paper-thin curtains allowed him to see the room with clarity, teal eyes quickly scanned his surroundings only to find he was alone. Everything was as he'd left it, there was no evidence that Sora had visited his room, what if that was a dream too? His handed tiredly rubbed at his eyes, trying to recall the clouded memories. The only thing that remained was a headache and a sour taste in his mouth, no more partying with a rock star he told himself.

He headed towards the bathroom for a shower - cursing Yuna for having interrupted the hot dream- he set about relieving himself.

After checking his reflection in the mirror and deciding he was decent enough for the outdoors he made his way out the door.

Looking at his watch he knew breakfast had ended and there was little chance Sora would be in the ballroom, his best option would be the front desk. His feet rushing beneath him, his heart louder as he drew closer to his destination.

A small blond girl sat behind the large reception desk manning the post, she looked more like a kindergarten teacher than a receptionist. As he approached the desk he could see she was filling a pale pink form. She quickly looked up through her gold-framed glasses noting his presence, "Good morning, how can I help you?" she asked with a practiced smile.

"I was wondering if you knew where I could find Sora?" he tried to make the question sound more common place than it was not wanting to be bombarded by a million more questions about his inquiry.

"Him and Madame Ceyleon left early this morning, they rarely take a day off but today's her birthday you know. They left me in charge," she added proudly, "so if there's anything you need help with I'd be more than happy to assist you."

He ignored her offer, "do you know what time they'll be back?"

"Hmm" she pressed a finger to her lip thoughtfully "I'm pretty sure they'll be back before dinner. If you want I can leave them a message for you?" she offered, pen and paper ready to scribble the message down on a white notepad.

He shook his head, "thanks anyways" he tried to hide his sudden disappointment. Turning around, he could see most of the people in the lobby were staring at him, some sat close together whispering behind their palms. His feet refused to move, frozen solid to the hard-wood, his fists clenching the edge of the desk like it was a lifesaver, unaware of how to react to piercing stare of what seemed like a thousand eyes. In most cases it wouldn't bother him if people looked his way, he was use to it having had so many galleries and fans following him. However, this was different. The whole room analyzing his movements, breaking-down every expression like he was a rare species at the zoo. The whispers also bothered him, who the hell they think they were, even high school girls were more conspicuous. He glared back, never allowing his body to relax or release the edge of the desk.

"They're probably curious to know if you've seen any ghost" the girl behind the desk whispered, also curious as to the answer to the question on everyone's mind.

He looked back at her with an bemused looked on his face "are they serious?" She nodded in response.

"I haven't seen any ghost" he stated to the whole lobby before heading out, frustration at his heels – maybe he'd find something to distract him. Axel was probably already on a plane miles from here so there was little chance of there being a repeat, not that he'd be up for going to a bar or partying with the crazy rock star. But the outside world would be better than staying in his room, Sora's sweet scent lingered making him long more for the brunette.

After the entrance doors shut, he could hear the room erupting in conversation, he couldn't make out the words through the glass doors. He was pretty sure he heard someone say "told you, you owe me twenty bucks." He shook his head, letting a laugh out. Silly superstitious people, maybe next time he'd say he did see a ghost. He'd get quite a kick out of seeing their horrified expression. Then again that wouldn't be good for the Inn's business, so he wouldn't do it.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Everything at the Inn had already been arranged, everyone was eager to help out and keep this "day-off" business a secret from his mom. Sure she'd freak out and he'd have to reassure her that the Inn wouldn't burn down if they weren't there for a couple of hours. Besides it wasn't going to be horribly busy today and he'd left his number behind just in case of glitches.

He let out a soft yawn, his hands feverishly working on perfecting breakfast. He could almost feel the dark circle beneath his eyes, his mind sluggish due to lack of sleep. Riku had easily fallen asleep, but it had been a hard thing to leave the slumbering photographer's side. Not only did he look gorgeous but it was the only time Sora allowed himself to stare at the other's features without feeling guilty over it. And with the greatest care he had even stroke the silver strands, his fingers memorizing the softness. Just before sunrise he had left the room, making his way back to his own quarters.

He allowed himself a secret smile as he recalled the memories. Shifting his focus to the task at hand, he making an effort to be as quiet as possible as he arranged the table, the walls were only so thick, he didn't want his mom coming to investigate before he could finish setting up. It would just ruin the surprise.

The smell of freshly baked pastries and warm food quickly filled the room. Colorful string, balloons, and a large "Happy Birthday" banner were all put up to mark the happy occasion. The large oak table housed plates of freshly cut fruit, eclairs, muffins, two large pots filled with steaming soups (one chicken the other a thick vegetable), a crystal bowl of salad, smaller bowls of accompanying dressing, a fresh pot of coffee, orange juice, and ice water just in case, a large silver platter of almost every type of cookie.

In the center of the magnificent feast was a birthday cake, pink roses brimmed the edges of the cake. In red frosting the words "Happy Birthday" stood out. He didn't want to be reminded his mom how old she was so he'd only inserted six white candles in the cake. He'd been lighting the last of the candles when he heard the door open, leaving his task he rushed to greet his mom "good morning" he hugged her tightly.

Her mouth was wide open, and her eyes full of shock. "How...but..." she stammered looking from the table to her son. "Happy Birthday" he smiled sweetly at her.

"Sora" she caressed his face "I told you I didn't want anything."

"Well it's already done so you can't do anything about it" they both knew he'd won the argument.

"I don't even know where to start" she scratched her head in amazement. She was wearing a pink sleeping gown, matching slippers on her feet, she looked like a porcelain doll.

"How about with this" he revealed a small box covered in shiny red paper, he'd forgotten to buy birthday wrapping paper so he'd used the Christmas one hoping she wouldn't notice.

"You really didn't have to" she hesitated slightly before sitting at the end of the table, the gift in her lap.

"But I wanted to" he smiled sheepishly.

Sliding her fingers underneath the wrapping paper she undid the tape and carefully unveiled the white cardboard box beneath. Inside was a rose-wood replica of a piano "open the lid" he encouraged. She did as she was instructed, a metal roller turned, braille like grooves hitting against thin chimes with every revolution, a fragmented piece of Hadyn's Symphony No.104 played. Tears threatened to fall down his mothers cheek but she quickly wiped them away before they could do so. "I knew you'd like it" truth and candor attending every word.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Although it was a couple more hours till dinner began, the afternoon had become too cool for his liking and being without a jacket he'd regrettably had to make his way back to the Inn. The lobby held a few patrons, silently grateful that this time people didn't stare. The girl at the desk was the same one he'd seen that morning, although this time she was deep in conversation with a slender girl a few years younger than her.

"Monsieur Rainhart, monsieur Rainhart" her voice had a slight French accent he'd failed to recognize before. She ran quickly to meet him abandoning her post. "Is something wrong?" he asked slightly alarmed.

"Sora came in a few hours ago if your still looking for him" she informed.

He couldn't help the surge of happiness he felt, "do you know where he might be?"

She looked down at her watch, "yeah he should be in the study room, it's down that hall." She pointed out the direction. "The door should say 'private' but you can just knock I'm pretty sure he'll answer. If he doesn't then it probably means he's listening to his music, in which case you can probably just let yourself in." She said it so matter-of-fact, making him think it was probably part of Sora's daily routine.

"Thanks" he waved at her before making his way down said corridor. It wasn't hard to find the study room, it was at the end of the hall - no confusing turns or winding paths. He took a deep breath before knocking twice on the door, he shifted his feet nervously, his gaze never left the door as he tried to listen past the wood for tall-tale signs. A few seconds passed, he wasn't known for his patience. He knocked again, louder and more urgent this time, the same blanket of silence greeted him. He counted his breaths, and after reaching ten he decided to take action.

He gripped the gold knob, hesitating, he'd knocked and the girl at the front desk said it was okay to enter yet something about letting himself made him uneasy. He looked behind him, the corridor remained empty making him relax a bit more. The door didn't creek as he twisted the knob, instead it silently glided over the white carpet to reveal a room much spacious than he had expected. "Sora?" his question hung in the air as he entered. He looked around, studying the area, searching for the brunette.

The wall parallel to the door was a huge window, allowing ample sunlight to come in, despite this there were several tall lamps scattered around the room to offer reading light. The rest of the surrounding walls were converted into massive mahogany bookshelves, the only break was for a fire place that seem like it had never been lit. The books on the shelves varied in age, some seem fairly new others so old you'd be afraid the spine would crack and the pages fall out if you opened them. He took a moment to study the books' spine, trying to find a cohesiveness. Architecture and music scores were the main subjects of the collection, a few cookbooks, encyclopedias, and English novels had found their way in.

"Sora?" his eyes leaving the shelves, analyzing his surroundings once again. He ventured deeper into the room, he began to doubt his source. He should have left realizing Sora wasn't here, but curiosity compelled him forward.

In front of the fire place were a few leather couches set up around a short oval coffee table, more than likely for visitors or maybe for reading pleasure. Near the walled-window was a large desk, a few picture frames bordered the edge of the desk although the contents were only visible to the one behind the desk. Newspapers, opened books, and music sheets covered the surface area of the desk. A small CD player was placed above the mess, the headphone wires loosely tangled, he assumed his friend must have been listening to them not long ago. He wandered behind the desk, the black leather chair swivelling smoothly under his touch. The room seemed rather corporate, it was hard to picture anyone relaxing within it much less his young friend.

Looking across the mess the frames' contents now visible. He eyed the first, a smooth metallic frame unable to hide the worn edges of the black and white picture. A man no older than twenty-five looked back through the dirt and grime that settled on his face. Two thick black stripes underneath an set of familiar blue eyes, silver tags loosely hung. He was kneeling in a harsh sand terrain posing for the camera, his trusty combat rifle beside him. The military uniform reflecting wear and tear from the roughness of the environment, bullet holes proof of battles survived, blood stains emblems of his valor. Despite the fact it must have been a miserable time to live in the man had the same cheesy grin Sora so often sported.

The next picture frame included a younger version Sora's mother in a floral dress, her short golden-brown hair flowing gracefully an inch above her shoulder. Beside her a young gentleman, he assumed this was Sora's father, he was medium built, his arm lovingly placed around Mae's waist holding her closely to him. Both were sitting underneath a large willow tree, a beige picnic blanket laid beneath them. Both looked happy, smiling widely. The love was apparent between the two.

The last picture frame held a family photo, Sora looked like he was five. He sported a pair of loose shorts and a dark gray t-shirt that looked like he would eventually grow into. His parents didn't look too different from the last picture frame, Mae had grown out her light-auburn hair and tied it in a loose braid. She sported a lilac summer dress that fell elegantly too her knees. His dad's hair was a darker shade of brown, trimmed shortly but not enough that the rebel spikes didn't show. His features were strong yet showed compassion. His eyes were a cool blue almost gray, unlike Sora's vibrant azure one's. His coat swelled and flapped by a sudden gust of wind, the green shirt remained solid around his frame.

He didn't know how long he'd stood there admiring the pictures deep in thought, wondering what it must have been like at the time each picture was taken.

The door opened silently. A half eaten muffin was in his mouth while his eyes scanned the tan pages of one of the books that undoubtedly had once rested on the surrounding shelves. Sora walked slowly into the room carried by black-clad legs, his collar-shirt had been unbuttoned slightly exposing a small section beneath. He closed the door with his foot, humming a cheerful tune. Suddenly becoming aware he wasn't alone in the room he looked away from the printed letters to see Riku standing behind his father's desk. He was obviously having trouble digesting the situation, indigo eyes intently fixed on the other, doubtless because the latter returned his gaze and seemed anxious to open conversation. He tossed the bitten muffin on a nearby table, the book slammed closed in his palm. "What are you doing here?" he managed, a mixture of confusion and suppressed wrath underlined the words.

"I was looking for you, they told me I'd find you here" he explained in a defensive tone.

"That still gives you no right to be here" he advance threateningly forward.

"You're right, I better leave" he felt a flutter of anger swell up, it was stupid to have come. He made a beeline towards the door. A grip loosely tugged at his sleeve, "don't" the words were so soft he thought he might have imagined them. You're already here, so you might as well stay." He paused, "besides I'm curious as why you were looking for me this morning" he tilted his head in adorable curiosity, his lips pursing with amusement.

Riku turned, never moving his gaze away from Sora, "you know curiosity killed the cat," slowly he leaned forward.

"And satisfaction brought it back" he wasn't going to lose the battle, azure looking sternly into pools of aquamarine. It was like a game of chicken, each silently trying to test the other's boundaries.

"Shall I bring you back then" abruptly, but very gently his hand slid onto the other's back, softly resting between the shoulder blades, pressing their bodies closer, lips almost brushing.

Sora's heart was sent into frenzied palpitation from the contact. Every fiber in his body wanted to reciprocate, to claim the pale-rose lips as his own, something was holding him back. No. He couldn't admit to himself he could possibly be feeling this way about someone, much less a guy! Sora pretended to cough into his palm taking this excuse to step back setting a more comfortable distance between the two. He'd lost.

"What were you reading about, you seemed quite focused." The photographer quickly changed topics.

"Gothic architecture" he flashed the cover of the book, circling towards the desk, and setting the book above the objects that littered the desk.

"You definitely have a lot of architecture books, don't you?" He let out a small whistle, hands deep in his pockets, eyeing the vast collection the surrounded them. If the books had been bread the world would surely seize to use the words 'starvation' and 'hunger'.

Sora shook his head, laughing at some personal joke of his own, "the books are like anesthesia" he said lightheartedly. After a brief pause he elaborated. "There was always something about architecture that fascinated me, the way stone and metal can be shaped to embody art and structure, how it can define an era or a group of people" his eyes were focused on something distant, the atmosphere growing a bit more serious now.

Riku had never seen anyone look so fragile in front of him, despite the passionate words he'd spoken the boy before him looked like even a gust of wind would break him.

In a much softer voice he continued, "I will never leave this place, and I know it better than anyone. I will never study at some university or get to be part of a firm, this is the closest I can come to my dream." Sora's fingers began tracing the engraved title letters from one of the books that rested on the desk. "My mom has worked and sacrificed so much to keep this place running. I could never fail her like that and leave. It'd be a death sentence to run this place by herself."

He wanted nothing but to conform the brunette, if he was forced to give up photography that would most likely be the death of him. "And what about music, do you love it just as much?" he asked only because there seemed to be an equivalent amount of music scores.

There was a prolonged silence, Sora carefully weighing his words, "I love it as much as the next guy I guess" he added rubbing the back of his neck feeling a bit awkward at the how the sentence sounded. "It was something my father did, it gave me something to do. But all the composition books you see here belonged to him."

"belonged?"

"He passed away two years ago, this use to be his office." It somehow made sense, it all seemed too mature to fit Sora.

"I'm truly sorry to hear that, from the pictures he seemed like a great guy"

A soft laugh escaped the boy's rosy lips "you saw the pictures?" he nudged for the photographer to join him behind the desk.

"This one here" he pointed at the one with him and his parents "was taken after we all went to the fair, and that one was my parent's first date." He pointed out the middle frame. "This one" he picked up the silver frame with the picture of the soldier "was my grandfather when he was younger, I get my good looks from him" he placed the frame next to his face making the other laugh. "I was too young to remember him, but my mom says that a day after he died she saw his ghost." He placed the frame back into it's place, the metal clinking softly against the wood. "Weird, huh?"

"I guess that reporter should have done her research."

"Yeah, it would have been more believable to see a soldier than a fisherman" he joked.

A few seconds passed, both eyeing the pictures. "So is it true?" the brunette asked breaking the spell of silence.

"Depends who you talk to" he arched an eyebrow, a crooked smiled adored his features.

"That you're leaving tomorrow?" he leaned against the desk, sitting on it, clutching the edge uncomfortably, suddenly finding the carpet interesting. His body brazed itself for the impact of the confirmation.

"Yeah, I have an early flight. If I had known I'd meet you I would have stayed longer" the words flew out like sparrows before his brain could stopped them. He didn't want to say anything that might compromise their friendship, although part of him hoped it would be more than that.

"Well a gallery opening is pretty important, I'm pretty sure your fans would be disappointed if you canceled"

"You know about that?" he was honestly surprised.

"I've seen some of your work, and it might have been something mentioned in passing by Kairi" he stood from his place "well I better get going" he raised his wrist, the white cuff hiking up to reveal a silver watch. "I should be helping with dinner, see you there?"

"I'd hope so" the smug silver-haired took this as his cue to leave.

[][][][][]

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, and even if you didn't I would still love to hear your reviews. I'll try my best to update next week.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Kingdom Hearts, SquareEnix does. **

**I just want to thank my friend who told me the story that inspired this one. I'm also really grateful to all you guys for continuing to read the story.**

Chapter 3: Ethereally Yours

The camera sat at the edge of the table, ignored. It's current owner drummed his fingers, muffled by the white table cloth. Ocean eyes did another routine scan of the room only to be filled by disappointment—still no Sora. With a loud sigh he shifted his attention to the meal before him. He'd ordered the Cordon Blue, and a tall glass of ice water. The headache still lingered, reminding him of his previous night of careless drinking, he'd avoid alcohol for tonight at least.

The whole night he'd felt uneasy, he hadn't spotted the brunette, he would have asked Mae but she seemed a bit busy opening gifts and fulfilling her birthday girl duties as well as the managerial ones. He was almost desperate enough to ask the waiter, he'd debated it but refused, he didn't want word to get back to Sora that he was looking for him.

He looked down at his watch for the hundredth time that night, his foot tapping anxiously underneath the table. He was lucky he'd never made it a habit to chew his nails, they'd all be at the bleeding edge. The memory of Sora telling him he'd meet him tonight at dinner replayed over and over in head, assuring him that any moment now the boy would walk into view. His fork carelessly stabbed at his meal, the knife sawing a chunk off. Maybe he should have ordered the vodka, although at this point he'd even gulp down rubbing alcohol to take the edge off.

"Excuse me everyone" a sleek voice rung out through the microphone, the girl stood on at the center of a small stage, her slender figured dressed in the traditional navy-blue uniform. Her name tag slightly crooked. Thin fingers pressed an ebony lock of hair behind her ear, honey eyes scanning the room to make sure the audience was attentive.

"Today is a very special day" she send a glace towards Mae "we hope you will join us as we celebrate your host, Mrs. Ceyleon's birthday" she raised a glass of gold bubbling champaign. Two other girls wheeled in a chocolate cake, a few candles already burning.

The copper-haired boy was now behind the piano, playing the tune for the Happy Birthday song. The room took cue, voices erupting to sing the happy verses.

When the song finished, his host blew the candles out, the room applauded.

Sora remained behind the piano, his head bowed down, sapphire eyes never leaving sight of the keys beneath him, a new melody resonating through the room.

The tune soothed Riku a bit, his mind no longer wondering about the boy's whereabouts. He relaxed into his chair, now enchanted by the figure, he studied Sora's movements, careful to commit them to memory. Whatever attraction existed it was hard to explain, it felt like he'd been waiting all his life for Sora and never quite knew it until he'd arrive. 'Sora will probably be working all night' he reminded himself before his hopes could get to high. Halfheartedly he began slicing through the threads of cooked meat. He eyed the empty chair in front of him, well at least tonight he wasn't dining with Kairi, he tried to be optimistic, his dark mood not improving in the slightest. Sora was so close, yet unreachable. He let out a loud sigh.

The servers were now occupying themselves with passing out birthday cake slices. Mae placed two porcelain plates on the piano, a cloth napkin between either surface,"it's chocolate" she added taking a seat besides her son on the black-cushion stool. "It's okay if you take a break, he would have" she referred to Sora's dad.

"I know" he said meekly, the final notes vibrating out through the wires.

"You should go talk to Riku" she placed a caring hand over his shoulder, "he's leaving tomorrow isn't he?" Her voice angelically soft expressing his inner thoughts.

Having lived at the Inn all his life provided him with little friends, sure he'd formed bonds with his fellow workers, acquaintanceship with passing guests and he'd never yearn for more. He never knew more. Like a spoiled prince in his castle he knew little of the world beyond the threshold of the Inn.

"Yeah" he shrugged.

"Then maybe you should tell him how you feel" she always seem to know him better than he did himself, he'd never uttered a word about "his feeling" yet somehow she knew. Curse woman intuition, or whatever the heck it was that lead her to know. But lets say for arguments sake he did confess how he felt, and that the other returned his feelings, what then? He was leaving and that wasn't going to change. What was the point in a relationship blossoming only to set distance between each other. To not be able to see, to touch, the one you love for extended periods of time to him would be impossibly painful. If he got rejected, that would be the easier path, with the other's absence he would find it easier to forget (or pretend to) and continue to live his life behind the protective walls.

He nodded, picked up both plates, making his way over to his friends table.

"I bring dessert" he cheerfully exclaimed setting the plates down "I hope you like chocolate." He decided he would swallow his feelings and say nothing; to let things remain the way they were. There was no point in growing attached.

"Thanks" Riku muttered ignoring the plate as Sora pushed it in front of him, "can we go somewhere more private" it was more of a statement than a question.

The brunette hesitated, cautiously weighing the possibilities. "Sure" he tried to sound more confident than he felt. Accepting meant spending the few hours they had together.

A small smile formed on Riku's lips, his fowl mood disappearing. "I haven't seen the garden" he offered.

Sora gasped "really? You've been deprived" he said jokingly "we got not a moment to lose." Riku had just enough time to swing the black strap of the camera over his shoulder before azure eyes whisked him away in the direction of two large glass doors.

The balcony was empty, a half-circle of cement bordered by a waist high guard rail. Pots of rose bushes were scattered about softening the feel of the area. Both walking in silent toward the edge, Sora had taken this chance to grab the other's marble hand—it felt warm against his.

They were on the second story, which allowed them a great view of the gardens below. They could see the winding sidewalk which held a few wandering guests and the foreign conversations were faint whispers to them. Perfectly positioned lamps provided just the right amount of lighting, highlighting the path and spread throughout like a thousand fireflies between the flowers so even at night their beauty could be admired. At the center of it all emerald eyes could make out a large marble fountain, it was elaborate in it's design. Small water sprouts circled a beautifully carved lion who was frozen in mid-roar.

He leaned against the railing, the coldness of the cement sinking in through the thin cloth. "Do you like it?" cobalt-blue eyes inquired.

The other ignored the question, his gaze meeting his companion. "Sora" he began in a serious tone.

"Let's take some pictures" Sora seized the camera before the other could protest. He examined it, careful not to drop it. "Here" Riku offered taking the camera, hands brushing unintentionally. "You can change some of the settings here, and adjust the focus here" he demonstrated, then looked through the lens at the boy in front of him. The younger one posed, sticking his tongue out playfully, then pouting looking up thoughtfully at the stars. The small clicks rung as the lens contracted. Riku couldn't help but laugh at the silliness of it all, he'd brought his camera out of habit.

"Can I?" Cobalt eyes took the camera, this time it was the other's turn to pose. He smiled awkwardly, not sure what to do. The lens blinked, "Seriously, Riku?" the brunette teased.

"I'm not a model remember" he added defensively bitting his bottom lip.

"Okay how about we take one together" the cheerful chestnut-haired boy offered, flipping the camera so the lens faced them. They leaned closer, getting into frame. Sora clicked the shutter button. "I think I got it" he exclaimed handing the older one the camera.

"How about another one, just to be on the safe side." This time the jade-eyed photographer took the camera, raising it towards them. "One, two, three..." quickly turning to give Sora a peck on the cheek as the device flashed.

Sora could feel his face burning red, he reached a hand to cover the spot to where the other's lips had been.

"I've been wanting to do that all night" he flashed a cocky grin at Sora, seizing the boys hand, removing it to reveal the flushed cheek, and gently pulling him closer.

Sora's eyes were downcast, a somber expression in his features.

"Why do you always do this?" the photographer's free hand warmly tracing Sora's smooth jaw line.

"Do what?" he looked up in surprise.

"You always run away from the things that make you happy."

"Because as much as I like you, I know you'll leave" the words were almost too physically painful to say.

"What if I promise to come back" his voice desperately pleading. Chocolate spikes nodded, eyes no longer able to hold Riku within their sight.

"I'm sorry Sora," Riku's voice warm and deep, "it's just that things happened so fast, before I knew it I had fallen for you and now I can't imagine not loving you."

"You're too cruel you can't say you love me then leave" grabbing a fistful of jacket he buried his face in the other's chest, tears now leaving moist trails on his face. Strong arms wound around him, kindly cradling him.

"I'm sorry" he repeated softly into the boy's ear. Sora knew the words were genuine.

[][][][][][]][][][][]

The morning air was dry, he could feel his lungs rusting, the sun shinning down brightly mocking his mood. If this were a movie it would have been pouring, gray skies, thunder to make things more dramatic, anything to convey his current depression. Turquoise eyes spotted the sleek black vehicle, it was conveniently parked at the entrance, a tall figure waiting for him besides the car. Coal-black suit perfectly tailored and buttoned, the blond hair combed back underneath a cap. The driver looked bored, staring straight forward, squinting into thin air.

"Well that's the last bag" the copper-haired exclaimed, closing the trunk, and heading next to Riku. "I hear its a long trip to the airport" he began.

The silver haired looked slightly troubled, he'd ignored Sora's question simply shrugging at whatever the brunette had said, "you know" he began, hesitating at how crazy the next set of words made him sound "I saw a ghost last night."

Azure eyes obviously caught off guard by the comment, unsure if it was a joke, his brows knotted in confusion. "I thought you didn't believe in that sort of stuff" he said with an extremely puzzled air.

"I don't" he replied casually "but it was strange" ocean eyes pensive.

"Strange? How?" He inquired, craning his neck.

"Well it wasn't the fisherman but your grandfather." He expected a laugh to come pouring out of the other, but when it never did he continued, "he...he gave me a kiss"

"Really?!"

"Yeah, it didn't feel cold and clammy like I thought ghost were suppose to be, but his lips were warm"

"Wow" Sora rubbed the back of his neck, uncertain what the proper reaction to that was. "What else happened?"

The photographer shook his head, "nothing, after he kissed me he just glided away and disappeared into the darkness"

"Oh" the indigo-eyed boy shifted his feet, nervously looking at the ground.

"You're the only one I've told" he quickly added assuming the other was worried about the effect a second ghost sighting would have on future customers, "it will be our little secret" he said trying to cheer up the other, it seemed to have worked. A thin curved line formed on rosy lips, "I hope you have a good flight" the chocolate-haired boy said sweetly.

"I will" the man beside the car became animated, opening the door, the cool air from within pouring out. He climbed in, taking residence on the gray leather seat. "I hope we see each other soon" the brunette's words were cut, the door slammed shut. "Me too" he whispered to the tinted window, his eyes fell down to his lap, reality setting in, whatever he wanted to happen between the two would be impossible. In a couple of hours they'd be miles away.

[][][][][][][]

Sora darted into the study, his hand quickly clicking the lock, he rushed towards the old fabric sprayed behind one of the couches. In his rush last night he'd tossed the garment out of sight, the flour had been a nightmare to get out of his hair. His hands studied the material, the old war uniform ghostly white, it too had to be covered in flour. Last night's memories suddenly flashing, under the moon light the soft pale skin looked like porcelain, the toned body spread across the comforter, the seraphic face untroubled, so peaceful and fragile in slumber. He had leaned over scanning the flawless features, before he could think their lips were touching, he had planted a kiss! If his heart hadn't skipped a beat from the contact it surely did when aqua eyes shot open.

He stuffed his grandfather's uniform into a black plastic bag, there was no way he could toss the thing into the washer, he'd go to the dry cleaners then place the uniform back to its former place. He wasn't strong enough to admit his feeling, well at least not to an awake Riku. Desperate times called for desperate measures, he reasoned. If Riku came back it'd be because he wanted to, not because he felt obligated by a relationship to do so. Besides no one but him would have to know about what _really _happened last night. It had been a stupid thing to do—his fingers subconsciously caressed his lips trying to recall the other's—he had no regrets!

[][][][][][]

The airport was way too crowded, like always. The wheels of his luggage trailing behind him, carefully avoiding clipping anyone's path. The automatic doors slid open, the polluted air attacking his lungs. He was back in the city, he let out a loud sigh. In front of him the street was lined with taxis and bus stops. He wasn't insane enough to leave his car in the airport parking lot, the rates were outrageously high. He remembered how Sora had hailed a cab, now he was dozens of miles away. Teal eyes looked around, trying to find an empty cab when he felt someone's bag hit him hard at the back of his head. He turned furious at the idiot who'd hit him, ready to give the jerk a piece of his mind. He stood frozen realizing who it was.

Yuna stood there, her hands at her hips. "I hope you enjoyed your vacation because from here on out I'm going to make these the worst days of your life." He was sure this wasn't an empty threat, her sadistic plans could give the devil a run for his money.

"So where did you go?" the interrogation began.

"I'm here now aren't I?" he expertly avoided the question, a crooked smile on his lips.

"Oooh, you met someone, didn't you" she scrutinized his face, trying to find the answer in his expression. "I can tell you did. Who?! Who is it?!" she bounced around like a high school girl.

"No one, now where's the car?" his frustration bubbling. He didn't like lying about Sora, but he knew she'd bombard him with questions if he admitted to it. For now he'd plead the fifth.

"You know I'll eventually find out" she crossed her arms, pouting.

"If you like to waste time then, please by all means, don't let me stop you" he said sardonically making his way towards the crosswalk, "I on the other hand got a gallery to finish."

"Now he wants to work" she muttered under her breath. "Hey!" she called after him, the 'walk' sign now blinking. "The car is this way" she pointed south, trying to matching his pace.

**Your down here so you might as well review! (That and I'd like to know what you think of the story.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Kingdom Hearts (wish I did but I don't) SquareEnix does. **

**I had hoped to update sooner but things got busy and I didn't have much time to write. And before I forget I want to give special thanks to Permanent Chaos, -siarafaerie-101-miss, and shrouded-obsession because you are all awesome people! Your kind words brighten up my day like you wouldn't believe^-^ **

Chapter 4: Someday Your

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Why is it so cold in here" Yuna complained as she entered Riku's apartment. The silver haired mumbled something, swaying from side to side with every step, the slender brunette wasn't strong enough to keep the man steady and was struggling to get him to the couch. Luckily there was an elevator in the building, if she had to take him up the stairs there would have definitely been broken bones.

Both bodies shoved through the door, she managed to pull the keys out before the door slammed shut.

"Okay" she heaved Riku's heavy arm from around her neck, dropping the photographer onto the couch harder than she meant to. She readjusted his arms and legs into a more comfortable position on the sofa, looking around the apartment for a blanket. She found one lying near the coffee table, she smelled it wondering when was the last time the mold-green blanket had been washed. Well Riku would be too tired to care, she shrugged apathetically, flinging it over Riku's sleeping torso.

She collected the empty glass bottles in her path, arranged the magazines on the floor into a neat pile as she made her way towards the air conditioning box. Dumping the bottles into the blue bin she turned her attention to the box screwed to the wall. Flipping the white cover open, she eyed the thermostat and with a press of a few buttons re-adjusted the settings. '_Hopefully it'll be warmer now'_ she thought, rubbing her hands trying to heat them up with the friction.

"Now if I were an important set of pictures where would I be" she said to herself absentmindedly scratching her head and scanning the mess in the apartment. She had called earlier to inform him she'd be coming over to pick up the pictures from the last photo shoot, much to her surprise she was greeted by a _very _drunk Riku. Being the kind-hearted woman and friend she is, she offered to pick him up and drive him home. Her ulterior motive was now he wouldn't be able to run away and avoid her, therefore she'd be able to meet her deadline—although she was beginning that last part.

She made her way to a set of boxes that were piled on the dinning room table. It looked promising. She scanned the labels of the boxes for a sign to indicate it was the one she needed, when that failed she began opening the unlabeled boxes, reasoning that since it wasn't so long ago Riku probably hadn't had a chance to label the box. She grabbed the closest one, the lid was half-opened, Riku had probably been looking through the contents not so long ago.

She placed the burgundy box in front of her, setting the lid aside she took the contents out of the box. Flipping through the stack of photos she was having a hard time placing the pictures to one of the shoots. She definitely hadn't seen them, and these were definitely not the pictures she was looking for either. Strange.

The first photographs were shot in the early morning, some town she didn't recognize. The majority seem to be of some market place, they were very beautiful. She carefully looked over each one, drawn in by the color and richness of it all. After those came some afternoon shots of the town and the people. The next one was taken at some bar, it was very dark due to the bad lighting, the angle was crooked, the people in the picture too drunk to hold the camera steady, despite this she could make out the two figures: Riku and Axel. Both held a drink up towards the camera, laughing at some private joke. She made a mental note to track down Axel and ask about this.

Following those, the next set of pictures was confusing. One had a young boy she'd recognized from a different picture, flipping back to the last picture that Riku took of the market place she found the photo she was trying to reference. Under a white tent, the stall was filled with stacks of raw vegetables, the vendor and his companions were frozen in mid-laughter, their attention on the young brunette. Going back to the other picture, she compared them "same boy" she said under her breath. She studied the last picture momentarily, the boy was quite handsome, cerulean orbs in almond shaped pools, spikes of copper-brown hair, and smooth fair skin. He was playfully sticking out his tongue. The next picture was the same boy, a genuine smile across his thin lips, it was a smile she knew was not directed at the camera but more at the photographer.

She let out a small laugh at the next one, Riku was leaning against a cement rail, stiff, and awkwardly smiling for the camera. That was definitely a first, Riku posing for the camera, this had "blackmail potential" written all over it.

It wasn't much of a surprise when the next photo held a combination of the previous two, Riku and the mystery boy, both looking quite happy.

As she'd reached the last picture her mouth dropped, eyes widened, and she almost dropped the stack from sheer astonishment. Riku had leaned over and gave the boy a peck on the cheek! Riku?! A kiss?! How could he have kept this from her? Ohh, he was definitely going to get it when he woke up, she glared daggers towards the sleeping boy. Meanwhile, Riku was deep in his slumber, blissfully unaware. She focused once again on the picture, if she wasn't holding the picture herself she'd have a hard time buying it. She did find comfort in the fact that although the young brunette seemed surprised at the kiss Riku had sneaked there was a sort of happiness that underlined the whole expression.

Placing the stack of picture back into the box she continued her hunt for the correct set of pictures.

[][][][][][][]

The sweet smells of a warm breakfast teased his senses, as he lay under a thin cover, jade eyes still closed. His nostrils took in the scents making a conscious effort to identify each scent. Bacon, coffee, were both very strong and easy to discern. Hmm, he pondered the last one for a while, shifting on the couch to find a more conformable position. He gave the air a sniff once more trying to place the sweet smell...pancakes! Then out of nowhere a new scent attacked his senses, his nose cringed, it was foul.

He stretched out as much as the couch would allow him, letting out a big yawn in the process. Slowly sitting up he searched for the cause of the stench that ruined the sweet symphony. He clutched the thin sheet that covered him close to his chest, as he rose, he didn't want to be exposed to the coldness. Looking down he saw it was the forest-green blanket he'd use to mop up the spilled milk a few nights ago, he'd forgotten to buy napkins and opted for the closest "absorbent" material. He peeled the blanket off immediately tossing as far as possible, it should have blended in with the mess in his apartment but it didn't.

The floor was spotless, he could see the off-white carpet, all the alcohol bottles were thrown away and his stuff neatly organized. This was new. Maybe he'd become a neat freak while he was intoxicated, it was possible. He chuckled at the thought, rubbing the back of his aching head. But it didn't explain why his place smelled so nice, his mouth watered as he breathed in the scent of cooked food. It all smelled too good to be a product of his imagination.

Following his nose, it led him in to the kitchen.

"Your up" Yuna smiled sweetly at him, she expertly flipped the last pancake on top of a well-sized stack. Turning the stove off she picked the white plate and made her way towards the dinning room table. Riku leaned against the door frame, a bewildered expression on his face. "I cleaned the place up, and figured I'd cook you some breakfast while I'm at it" she explained already predicting the plethora of questions forming in his mind.

"Thanks" the words came out more like a question than an expression of appreciation, following her he took a seat across from her. "Why so nice all of a sudden?" He eyed her suspiciously, of all his years knowing her he knew there had to be a catch.

"Have you seen yourself?" she pushed the syrup towards him as he stabbed the stack of pancakes and placed three onto the plate that had already been set for him. "I can't even tell when was the last time you had a descent meal."

He shrugged at the comment, she must have gotten up way early, there was enough food on the table to feed a football team. He took the pot of coffee making a conscious effort to ignore any unwanted comments from Yuna.

"What's wrong Riku?" her eyebrows knotted, a serious tone laced her words. Ever since Riku had returned from his vacation she'd begun to notice a strange thing occurred, he'd seemed like an empty shell, like someone had pulled out his heart and taken what little soul Riku had left. At first she assumed the behavior was her friend's weird way of copping with the stress brought on by the gallery, but when that was over and she'd expect there to be an improvement, she was surprise when the opposite happened. His work had become more like something to occupy his mind and repress unwanted memories, he was becoming more distant, and the lack of interest in his own health was beginning to show.

"Nothing the breakfast is delicious" he smiled trying to make it convincing.

"That's not what I mean, I'm really worried Riku. It's like your on autopilot all the time."

Riku let out a sigh, that was the catch: a lecture. He rolled his eyes. "Oh, I have the pictures you were asking about last night" he tried to shift her attention.

"Fine if you want to change the subject" she huffed, crossing her arms, slumping onto the chair. He allowed himself a secret smile but quickly panicked at the confident grin that formed of Yuna's lips.

She leaned forward, hands laced in front of her looking like one of those cocky TV detectives in the interrogation room. "You know you talk in your sleep?"

He paused for a moment trying to find the traps in answering the question, slowly he let the words roll out "Yeah, so?" He arched an eyebrow.

It didn't seem possible but her smile grew. "Well last night was quite interesting" she informed him.

"Really, why?" he said rather uninterested, almost mocking her.

"Well you kept saying 'Sora' over and over..." if he wasn't sitting he probably would have fallen, he felt his face burning, quickly he grabbed his fork and stabbed a free piece of pancake into his mouth. "...and that you missed him?" she said sympathetically, as if the words hurt her as well.

He almost choked, he chugged down the hot coffee to prevent himself from going into a fit of coughing. He straightened himself out, and without so much as a quiver in his voice he answered. "Funny I don't know any one by the name of Sora"

Yuna looked alarmed, questioning herself, she didn't look as proud as she did a few seconds ago. "But, but..." she stammered.

"But?" he repeated, encouraging her to continue.

"Well I was sure that 'Sora' was the name of the brunette from your trip" she said innocently, in truth examining Riku's reaction for tell tale signs that she was correct, he fell right into her trap.

"How'd you know about that?"

"I didn't but you confirmed it" she beamed proudly.

Riku let out a loud groan, his hand covering his eyes, shaking his head for making such a stupid mistake. Basic rule of war he'd overlooked: don't underestimate the enemy. An Yuna could be a suitable adversary.

[][][][][]

Most of the students began to pack their things, others lingered chatting among themselves. Sora quickly shoved his notebook and text book into the midnight-black messenger bag, it took only a few seconds to reach the door. In truth he'd been counting down the minutes his class would end, the whole week he'd been waiting for this day to come, the book he'd order would finally arrive.

His hand was inches away from the knob, "Sora" a deep voice called out from behind causing him to freeze, he cringed knowing he'd be delayed.

He turned, arms falling gracefully at his side, "yes professor," the smile didn't reach his eyes.

"May I have a word with you?" the tall male asked rhetorically.

"Sure" he said weakly, taking a loud gulp, his head running with possible things he'd done wrong. He didn't have attendance problems, all his assignments had high marks and were turned on time, sure he could pay more attention in class but that shouldn't be a big enough reason to get in trouble, right?

His instructor lead him towards the desk, a slight distance from the other students (and the door.) "I'm really impressed with the drafts you've been turning in, I hope you don't mind but I showed them to a colleague of mine and he really like them as well." Sora recalled all of his previous assignments, he felt slightly self-conscious knowing that his work had been shared with someone else behind his back. His professor continued, "he owns a firm downtown and if you're interested he could set you up with an internship."

"Thank you for the offer but I can't do it" sapphire eyes looked down, shifting his weight "I'm sorry." Before his teacher could inquire more he turned heading straight for the door.

Once outside he broke out into a run, eager to get away from his class. He weaved through the foot traffic of university students, "_why do you always do this_?" the familiar voice asked.

His messenger bag swayed violently behind him, the wind played with the chocolate spike pushing them back as the boy continued to run. "_Do you always run away from the things you love_" the voice called out again.

"_What would you know_?!" he shot back bitterly at the voice, it was because of him he was even here. He had wanted to prove those words wrong, to show the voice, how strong he'd grown. A few weeks after Riku left he decided to take control of his own destiny, even though it was a small step towards his dream he decided to enroll as a part-time student at the university nearby, he would major in architecture regardless if he ever used the degree or not. He was confident to be able to handle his job at the Inn and the classes, I mean people in worst situations than him did it so why couldn't he? Besides he'd take a small load, and since the subject was one he'd already studied intensively it wouldn't be too hard. He definitely had an advantage over most students, his work proved it.

His muscles adjusted well to the fast pace, he could feel the blood pumping through his veins, although he hadn't broken a sweat yet, the sudden burst of exercise was making his body's temperature rise to an unconformable degree. Confident he was a good distance from the campus he slowed his pace, taking deep-controlled breaths, his hands mechanically adjusted the dark-chestnut colored strands into place in an attempt to hide the fact he'd just ran a good couple of blocks. He was in pretty good shape, running up and down the stairs, most of the day on his feet, carrying things from room to room.

The tiny gold bell rang as the door opened announcing his presence to the shop keeper. Making his way towards the counter he passed the bargain books and the oversized shelves.

"Hey Sora" the man said mechanically, his brown eyes never looking up, he was scribbling something onto a red note book. It wasn't hard to guess what the book keeper was doing, when he wasn't shelving books he'd be cataloging. "Hey Mr. Bell" Sora greeted the man cheerfully.

"Your book came in this morning" the black-haired bookkeeper said anticipating the question, since the small store didn't carry the book the young brunette was looking for he had generously offered to order it. It had been a whole week for the book to arrive. Brown eyes turned, taking a book from the shelve behind him, handing it to Sora.

"Thanks" the younger one replied politely, taking the book and running his hands over the cover. A young girl, no older than himself, stared back with clear blue eyes. The girl's face was framed with straight burgundy hair. She had been pealing her white mask off, holding it above her forehead, a thin line pressed on her lips. A set of red feathers shot out on either side of the porcelain mask, looking more like flames than plumage. Around her neck was an intricate ice-blue tribal necklace that matched the earring and her eyes. Although the cover captured her fair-skinned face, he could see the collar of the robe she wore, it was a nice crimson tint that complimented the feathers on the mask. On the top corner of the book, engraved in black letters read: "Photography Collection: Of Ice and Fire."

"I didn't know you were into photography" the book keeper interrupted Sora's thoughts. It was strange that the he would show interest in anything other than architecture and it was natural for Mr. Bell to be curious, after all it was because of Sora there was even an architecture section in the small store.

"Just curious" he shrugged, placing a bill on the counter. In truth his heart ached for Riku, the withdrawal symptoms were too strong and he'd found subtle ways to ease his pain.

The man let out a thoughtful "hmm" taking the bill and placing the book inside a tan plastic bag with the bookstore's logo. "Well hope you like the book" the man smiled "tell your mom I send my regards."

Sora nodded, "I will" and with that he made his way back home, Riku's new book safely under his arm.

[][][][][][]

"If you miss him so much why don't you go visit him?" the question caught his attention. It felt weird hearing the question be voiced by someone other than himself. Aquamarine eyes shifted away from the guy in the corner who seemed intent on solving some math problem—he enjoyed seeing someone else tortured for a change.

He took a sip of whatever the cup held, the liquid burning as it made its way down his throat. "I'm trying to forget" the words sounded quite indifferent, inside they had tore open old wound. Any minute now his will would break and he'd do something stupid like high jack a plane and fly himself to where the brunette was.

"It doesn't seem like your doing a good job" Yuna exclaimed without much sympathy.

He ran his hand though the platinum strands, a loud sigh escaping his lungs. He never thought it'd be so hard to forget someone. "So whose the next client?" he tried to shift the point of conversation away from his personal life.

"An art director, he's interested in hiring you as director of photography for his upcoming film." She looked around the coffee house hoping to spot said person. "He'll just be giving us some notes and a few legal documents, nothing too formal" she informed him looking at her watch and scanning the room once more slightly irritated. Tardiness was one of her biggest peeves.

"We'll wait five more minutes," he commented noting the increasing irritation in his manager.

"But seriously Riku," he rolled his eyes, he knew he could only distract Yuna for a couple of seconds before she'd go back to the topic at hand. It'd been like this for the last couple of days, despite all his attempts to avoid her Yuna was always one step ahead of him.

Ocean eyes stood up, leaving the empty cup on the table "I don't think he's showing" he grabbed his jacket from the chair's back.

"Hey!" his manager shout out "I thought you said five minutes"

"I changed my mind" Riku called over his shoulder.

She remained in her seat, hands around the paper cup, at a time like this it was best to let him leave. Hopefully some solitude will help clear her friend's head.

[][][][][][][]

There was an extra bounce to his step, he hummed a sweet melody as he made his way down the street. It felt sort of nerdy to confess his happiness was product of a single book, but it was a book by his favorite person: Riku. He wasn't sure when the silver-haired photographer would come back but for now he would find some sort of comfort knowing that through this book he could begin to see the way emerald eyes viewed the world. It must sound like a foolish thing to do, especially when the person in question was someone whom he hadn't know that long and left him. However, as hard as his mind would try to repress the memories his heart refused to do so.

A small whimper brought him out of his thoughts, he stopped looking around for the cause of the sound. He peered down an alley, the whimper rung out once more, he stepped between the towering buildings, craning his head every which way in search for the source.

An old cardboard box laid parallel the brick wall, inside a small puppy clawed at the cardboard, he was far to small to climb out of the box and obvious the animal hadn't been fed in a while. He felt an immense pity toward the dog, "don't cry" he petted the golden fur, it felt soft under his touch. The puppy stopped his whimpers, licking Sora's hand affectionately, wagging his tail, his brown eyes lighting up contentedly.

The boy smiled brightly at his new found friend, he carried the box out from the alley, it didn't seem like the dog had an owner and he didn't have the heart to abandon the animal, it was too cruel.

He continued to hum his song, the little dog yawned and before Sora could reach his house his pet had fallen asleep to the beat of the lullaby.

[][][][][][]

"It was nice talking to you Axel" the cellphone was pressed between her shoulder and her ear, her hands currently occupied by two large grocery bags.

"Same here, I'll give you some V.I.P passes next time we play in town" he promise, a director could be heard in the background loudly announcing the lights had been fixed.

"Good luck with the music video" she offered noting that their break was probably now over.

"Thanks" the red-headed rocker replied before the line went dead.

She set the bag on the floor, closing her phone with a wide grin on her face she'd gotten all the information she wanted. She couldn't help but feel a slight sense of guilt for having tricked Axel into telling her about Riku's trip, how and where they accidently met, but of course she'd played it smart and worked her way into the topic without letting the other in on what her true intentions were. He'd betrayed Riku and didn't even know it, poor guy.

She took the spare key from her back pocket, Riku was in desperate need of groceries. The refrigerator was filled with alcohol and frozen burritos, a shiver ran down her spine thinking about how anyone could manage to survive on such a diet. She took the groceries inside, "Riku I'm home" she called out playfully.

The apartment had managed to stay pretty clean, the kitchen trash can was getting full, she made a mental note to empty it after she finished putting the groceries away. Placing the paper bags on the counter, she began emptying out the contents. She grabbed the clear bags of tomatoes and lettuce, turning to the refrigerator to store them, her hand froze on the cold handle, a single note stood out from the stainless steel. The yellow paper contained Riku's handwriting, it read: "I need to see him, I don't know how long I'll be gone. Take care of everything. Riku"

[][][][][]

**I decided to finish things off on a good note. Well, like always please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Kingdom Hearts, SquareEnix does. **

**Sorry it took so long for an update, after midterms everything seemed to snowball and up until now I hadn't found time to write. Also I know as of right now it doesn't seem like this story really belongs in the "M" section but I put it here because I planned on writing in some lemon scenes I just haven't gotten to them yet. u.u" **

Chapter 5: Maybe Yours

[][][][][]

The yellow post-it note had been peeled off the stainless steel refrigerator door, it stuck to Yuna's delicate fingers as her eyes once again scanned over the written message. "_I need to see him, I don't know how long I'll be gone. Take care of everything. Riku" _

"Riku, what are you thinking?" the words came out in a soft sigh, her head softly nodding as she crumpled the note and in a perfect shot tossed it into the nearly filled trash can. Her arm reached over the cluster of grocery bags that she'd put over the kitchen counter, her hand quickly retrieved her cellphone and in record time she dialed the photographer's number. It didn't ring, not once, instead sending her straight the voice mail. She let out a loud groan, snapping the phone shut with suppressed anger.

But not all hope was lost. Yuna wasn't the type to cross her arms and admit defeat, she was much smarter and resourceful than most people gave her credit for. Thanks to her earlier conversation with Axel she had a good idea of her friend's destination, he wasn't going to outsmart her much less leave her. By now her curiosity was at its peak and she desperately wanted to meet the infamous Sora. With car keys and cellphone in hand she dashed out of the apartment and into her car.

She'd driven like a madwomen on the freeway, the speedometer needle way past 100mph and thank her lucky stars she didn't get pulled over, not once! The sleek convertible quickly reached the airport, taking temporary residence in one of the handicapped parking spots. She reasoned it was an emergency and she'd pay the fine (if she got one) later.

Dashing out of the car, she made haste in entering the busy terminal and heading straight for the flight information boards. Quickly she skimmed each of the television monitors, terminal and flight information flashed before her eyes. However, it didn't take long for her to find what she was looking for, quickly she committed to memory the flight's departure time and terminal number. It was a big relief to know she still had time to reach Riku, his assumed flight didn't leave for another hour or so.

Her feet carried her quickly through the crowd, every now and then earning a couple of shouts and insults from people she'd bumped into, but it didn't matter she needed to reach the terminal. She craned her neck looking above the strangers' head trying to find a hint of silver among the masses. There was no trace of her friend anywhere and desperation was quickly setting in as she slowly got closer to the security point.

The security point posed one big problem: this was as far as she could pursue her friend. Panic set in the back of her mind. What if she was too late? What if Riku was already miles beyond her reach? A million "what if" scenarios plagued her mind as she paced up and down the small waiting room area located in front of the security post. She spared a glare towards the tall male in the security uniform, her eyes glanced down the line of passengers who held boarding tickets and passports. Secretly she envied them because only they were able to cross beyond that security point to a place where maybe Riku was already at.

She groaned loudly, she'd never failed at anything she so tenaciously set her mind to and luck had proven to be on her side so far. Her fingers mechanically re-dialed Riku's number. "Pick up, pick up" she chanted over and over, eyes still alert and darting through the passing crowd. Again voice mail, she hung up slightly irritated but her expression quickly changed when she spotted the person she'd been looking for. Luck was on her side after all.

The silver-haired photographer heaved a deep sigh, it was sort of funny today his only plans had been to sleep the afternoon away, yet here he was, plane ticket in hand and at the airport. His luggage had already been checked in, all that was left was to wait for his flight to arrive. He couldn't help the smile that adorned his lips, there was no haste in his step, just a tremendous surge of happiness. Ocean eyes were downcast, leisurely scanning the itinerary in his hand when, through his lashes, he saw a figure boldly step in from of him. The stranger blocked his path, arms on her hips like an angry mother.

For a minute it felt as if his legs would give way from such an unexpected surprise, the blood in his veins felt like it turned into lead, and for the first time in his life he was speechless as he realized who the figure in front of him was. Yuna!

_How? _That was the question that plagued his brain, over and over he repeated the question as if that would bring about the answer. He had hoped that by the time his manager would come home and read the note it would have been too late for her to do anything. He felt slightly stupid to have underestimated her once again, but overall it was pretty impressive how she not only had time to find out his flight information but successfully execute a plan to intercept him. She was a modern day Sherlock Holmes.

"Why? Why now?" she asked him quite serious, breaking his train of thought.

"It none of your business" he step to the side in an attempt to escape, she matched the step remaining parallel to him. There was no way he was getting out of this one.

"It is my business," she corrected, "I'm not only your manager but I'm also your friend. Can't you see how stupid and childish your being!"

Riku rolled his emerald-green eyes, he could see this was the start of one of her lectures and he wasn't too interested in what she had to say, his mind was already made. He gave a small shrug, answering her in a tone that sounded as if he was on the verge of yawning, "your entitled to your opinion." He didn't really care if she thought he the most childish or stupidest person in the planet.

She gripped his shoulders with surprising strength, "you haven't thought this through." Her eyes staring defiantly into pools of sea-green, "please, Riku listen."

"I don't have any other choice do I?" His gaze fell to the watch on his wrist, there was still plenty of time before his flight left, he could spare a couple of minutes to humor her.

"If you go now you'll only be repeating the cycle, will you tell him you love him again and then what?_ Leave him_? How does that make sense?"

He stayed silent, pondering her questions.

"It's not fair to either of you, the only thing you'll accomplish is to damage yourself even more. I don't _ever_ want to see you like you were weeks ago." She shuddered at the thought of Riku reverting to his uncharacteristically gloomy mode. " If you let me I promise I can help you...just, please don't leave, not now."

His will wavered at the candor he found in her words. He hated to admit it but she was right, _"you're too cruel, you can't say you love me then leave" _Sora's word flashed again in his mind, his heart plummeted into his stomach from the thought, he felt a slight repulsion at himself. He really was cruel. He wouldn't be able to stay with Sora, after all his returning flight was scheduled a month from now.

[][][][][][][][][] **[** **ONE WEEK LATER** **]**

He had finished loading all the boxes into the van. He'd donated all his furniture to a thrift store, leaving his apartment vacant. Now his possessions had been dwindled to only a few essentials, a suitcase full of clothes, and three large boxes with his photography stuff.

Noticing the time on his watch he shut the doors of the van and sprinted upstairs. Yuna would come pick him up any minute and he was in desperate need of a shower. Not only had the day been suffocatingly hot but for the last 4 hours he had been loading boxes. The elevator was broken and having to make the long trip up and down the stairs had made this rather simple task of moving that much more "enjoyable." Luckily Axel had helped him pack up all his equipment at the studio the previous day.

There was a sense of relief though, now more than ever he felt sure of what he wanted.

It seemed like he always acted before he had time to contemplate the consequences of his actions. I mean why not? You only live life once, and if you think about things to much you'll end up hesitating and possibly talking yourself out of something amazing. Although Yuna would highly criticize his way of thinking.

With each passing day he had managed to sever all ties to the city he'd called home for the last couple of years. His rent and bills had been paid, all his work contracts had been complete or canceled. All he needed now was to find an apartment that was close enough that he could visit Sora whenever he wanted. Surprisingly, Yuna had been true to her word, not only had she made new flight and room reservations but had also brought him a stack brochures for new apartments, all within walking distance of the Ceyleon. It may have sounded rash and unreasonable to an outsider to be relocating but he wasn't known to be a cautious or reasonable person. Besides this was what he wanted, to be near the one who'd taken his heart without even knowing it. Even if Sora never considered him more than a friend, although he had a few tricks up his sleeve to make sure he wasn't thrown in the 'friends' pool, it would set him at ease to know they'd be close enough to see each other.

* * *

It had been an extremely bad week for the poor brunette whom not only deal with a heavy homework load, but also working during one of the Inn's busiest seasons. To top it all off his head hadn't so much as touched a pillow in more than 37 hours and 58 minutes. Coffee was his new best friend.

With much will power he tried to suppress a yawn as a large group entered into the lobby. Being in the front reception desk he cordially greeted them, his smile was wide, and his tone of voice quite cheerful as he helped them check in. Right now his only wish was that this afternoon ended and that he'd be able to just close his eyes and drift off into the wonderful world of dreams. Unfortunately for him it didn't seem like his wish would be coming true anytime soon. First off, the afternoon had just begun, the clock currently reading 12:21pm. Second, there was still two midterms he needed to study for so sleep was out of the question. Why was life so cruel?!

But at least not all hope was lost, slowly as the minutes ticked away there seemed to be less and less guest in the lobby. Finding a small break from checking people in and out of the Inn he pulled out a thick textbook and his green spiral notebook. Maybe now he would finally get a chance to study, if he did it now that meant he'd be able to go to sleep sooner!

[][][][][][]

It was a rather strange sensation, a new itinerary in hand, a small messenger bag swung around his broad shoulders, and Yuna next to him humming a soft tune as they both walked towards one of the terminals. He chuckled slightly, Yuna by his side, that was a rather amusing thought considering not so long ago she was begging him not to leave yet here she was, his new travel companion. Although even if he had wanted to go alone he wasn't sure she'd let him. She was quite impossible to get rid of, even parasites were less tenacious. Her excuse for tagging along was that as his hard working manager she was due for a well deserved a vacation. Of course she made it even harder to refuse considering she had already booked their flight and rooms.

"Oh, I meant to tell you earlier about this wonderful townhouse that opened up, the guy who was renting that studio near that place next to the cool place told me," oddly enough he knew what she was referring to, "and he says if we can swing by anytime and check out the place!" It sometimes seemed she was way more exited than Riku to be moving.

He shrugged, "sound great," eyes casually staring at the large clock on the terminal wall. Their flight would be leaving in fourteen, the minute hand ticked, correction thirteen minutes.

[][][][][]

Sapphires irises smoothly read over the chain of words written on the tan pages, every now and then his right hand would scribble something onto the lined paper of his notebook. It was nice, the peace and quiet that engulfed the lobby, it somehow made it easier for him to concentrate. He really did feel accomplished, having made quite a huge progress with his homework for it only being a couple of hours. He was about to turn page 703 of his thick textbook when he felt a pair of hands slide from behind, gently covering his eyes. "I already know it's you Tidus" he exclaimed not even slightly amused.

The hands left his eyes, slowly turning around he was greeted by a familiar blond boy with a look that read: "how'd you know?" Sora suppressed a laugh, returning to his book he tried to find where he'd left off.

"Okay so I got the perfect plan this time." The fair-haired teen was brimming with excitement but he was trying to downplay it, playing it cool, but his best-friend could see right through the façade.

Taking his eyes off the page he turned to Tidus, index finger marking where he left off, "you _always _say that" the brunette exclaimed recalling all the times they'd both gotten in trouble because of those so called perfect plans.

"Well this time nothing can go wrong, because this time it's my most perfect plan yet!" There was an extreme surge of confidence in his voice. "Right now all the chefs are on their break, meaning no one is in the kitchen" he pause, eyes locking to see if his friend was still following.

"ah-huh," Sora rolled his eyes and nodded quite unconvinced.

A wide grin pulled at the blond's pink lips, "I know for a fact there is at least two dozen boxes of strawberry cheesecakes in the fridge. All of it unguarded, just sitting there begging to be eaten."

"What?! No, Tidus!" He vehemently shook his head, "I still have to study," he lifted up his book to emphasize his words, "and I can't just leave the desk unattended."

"Aw, come on Sora. It's strawberry cheesecake!" He grabbed a hold of Sora's arm, shaking him, pleading to join him in this new adventure.

"Why don't you take Selphie?" Sora managed, immediately Tidus stopped shaking him, an expression of shock rearranged his features.

"Selphie?! Seriously?"

Sora chuckled nervously.

"It wouldn't be the same" his expression changed again, slowly and dramatically he turned his back on Sora. A loud sigh escaped his lungs, shoulders hung low, lips rearranged in a sad smile.

"Come on Tidus don't be like that, I really do want to go but you know how my mom would get if she saw the desk unattended."

"So..." A wide mischievous grin found it's way onto Tidus' lips, "...if it wasn't for the fact that the desk would be unattended you would go?"

Sora had known Tidus well enough to know there was a double purpose to the question, he could see the gears in his friend's brain turning and concocting a plan. "Yeah?" his reply came out more like a question.

"Fine, wait here" the blond exclaimed before running down the lobby and down one of the corridors.

Sora hadn't even finished a paragraph when he felt someone approach the desk. "Welcome to Ce--" he stopped when he realized it was just Tidus and not a guest. "What exactly are you planning?" he eyed his friend suspiciously, except this time he wasn't alone. Poor Selphie had been dragged and was now standing next to Tidus.

The small girl smiled, "I'll cover for you as long as you bring me a slice" she bounced happily behind the desk ready to take command.

"Tidus," he groaned, "I _really_ don't think this is such a good idea."

The young waiter gasp, faking an expression of being horrified, "are you forgetting who you're dealing with? I basically live in the kitchen." He grabbed onto Sora's arm, "we got about an hour before anyone even comes in to start lunch. It's the most perfect plan."

"Actually the head chef is out sick today so the others will be coming early for prep. I say we have less than that, thirty minutes at the most." Sora informed, more excited as he too got caught in the moment.

His friend beamed happily knowing his partner in crime was in "we should probably go through the east side, less witnesses" he suggested, both boys now running in said direction.

"Don't forget my slice!" Selphie called out again to remind them about their unofficial bargain.

As they approached the kitchen both walk as casually as possible so as to not draw unnecessary attention to themselves. Each step bringing them closer, and closer to the thick doors that read "Kitchen" right below it "Employees only." Like always Tidus took the lead on this top mission, quietly pushing the doors open and peering in. With a strong nod he signaled Sora that the coast was clear.

Despite knowing that the kitchen was vacant both entered cautiously into the kitchen, crouching low with a careful and calculated step, eyes attentive for movement. With each step they seemed to relax, the place was so quiet. They both managed to make their way successfully toward their target: the refrigerator.

Opening the thick-metallic vault both boys spotted the white carton boxes that contained the delicious pastries. Taking one, they opened it, mouth watering at the contents. The cheesecake was about six inches thick, pink swirls and strawberry slices adorned the top.

"Get some plates" the blond ordered as he set the box over the counter, Sora pulled out three plates from one of the cupboards and a set of forks from a nearby drawer. "Here" he spread out the loot over the table.

The blond proceeded in cutting three large slices and placing them on each plate. "Lets go to the dinning hall" Tidus suggested, making his way through black swinging doors that lead them out of the kitchen, carrying with him both his and Selphie's plate.

Shoving the box back into the fridge, the brunette followed after his friend.

Tidus sat on one of the tables, ignoring all the chairs nearby, confident in the twenty minutes they still had before the chefs would arrive. "So is it true you rescued a stray?" he began as Sora took a seat next to him.

"Yeah, it's just a puppy but I know my mom would freak if she found out, so for now he's just staying by the tool shed in the garden" he took a big chunk of the cake, smiling as the sweetness hit his taste buds.

"Funny, I never really pegged you as a dog person" he arched an eyebrow, looking his friend over as if for the first time.

The smaller one shrugged, "I really didn't think I was either" he confessed. "But the other day when I was coming back from school I saw the poor little puppy abandoned in some cardboard box. Then before I knew it I picked up the box and was carrying it back with me." He paused slightly trying to figure out how to phrase how he had felt. "It's those big brown eyes, when you look into them they make you melt and want to hug him."

[[][][][][][][][]

Yuna stood in the entrance way of the Ceyleon, her mouth dropped as she glanced around. The warm rays of the setting sun peeked in through the open window, a cool breeze danced with the white satin curtains. Inside the room was furnished with dark mahogany and accented with a pearl-colored cushions. All around her white orchids filled the room with a sweet smell that relaxed her. Not in a million years could she have imagined a more perfect sanctuary, a refuge from the busy cities and the mundane routine of daily life.

Her sliver-haired companion let out a small cough bringing her back to reality. "Oh" the petite woman exclaimed clutching her luggage tighter and beginning to walk towards the large reception desk.

"Welcome to Ceyleon" the familiar voice of Mae greeted them, a smile grew as she took in the sight of Riku.

"Hi" Yuna warmly greeted back, releasing her traveling bags beside her and letting them rest on the wooden floor. "We have a reservation, it should be under Yuna" she informed their host before Mae could comment on the return of a certain jade-eyed guest.

With a few clicks on the keyboard Mae confirmed their reservations, and grabbed a set of gold keys that hung on the wall behind her. "Here you are" she said handing them to the slender brunette, "it's nice to see you again Riku" she added sweetly.

"Same here" he began "I was wondering if you knew were Sora was?" he could no longer hold it back. He was hoping it'd be Sora at the front desk, that it'd be Sora the first person he'd see, but of course not having informed them of his visit it wasn't like there would be a welcome committee.

"You should try the kitchen" she suggested, this time making no effort to point out the direction confident he still remembered the way.

"Thanks" he waved as he headed toward the familiar path that lead to the kitchen.

A large grin tugged at Yuna's lips knowing she's played a role in this little happy reunion and the fact she'd been right about Riku meeting someone during his vacation. "See you later" his manager called out cheerfully.

He made his way down the corridors with little trouble, despite it being quite late in the afternoon the place was livelier than he had come to expect. He stopped in front of two metallic-white doors, despite the "Employees only" sign Riku pushed through. He walked cautiously into the kitchen space, he could feel his heart pounding and the excitement building inside him. Emerald eyes darted from place to place only to be disappointed to see it was vacant. "Sora?" his voice echoed in the emptiness.

He expected to see chefs and servers preparing for dinner but he'd been thrown off guard when the only thing that greeted him was the clean stainless-steel appliances. He ventured deeper into the room, running his hand over the smooth metal counter. All the pots had been arranged at eye level, beneath them were endless lines of spices and kitchen cutlery.

"Sora?" he asked again hoping for a reply, again his question went unanswered. The eerie silence was a little too much and feeling out of place he began to make his way towards the doors he'd come in. He stopped midway, something caught his ear, it was faint but he could make out the sound of Sora's voice. He wasn't sure but it sounded like there was another person with the brunette, it was hard to tells since the words of their conversation were muffled. He eyed a set of black-swinging doors on an adjacent wall and made his way towards them. His hand froze on the door, unable to push it more than a few inches, through a circular window he had a clear view into the dinning room. The brunette and someone he didn't recognized both sat on a table, side by side, eating and chatting contentedly. It wasn't the sight that immobilized him but the words he heard.

Both boys had their backs turned to the kitchen doors, they carried on their conversation without the knowledge that a few feet away a new pair of ears had joined them.

".. it's those big brown eyes, when you look into them they make you melt and want to hug him." Sora heaved a small sigh to emphasize his words.

_It had been his greatest fear that Sora would forget about him and fall in love with someone else. _

The blond let out a laugh, it was weird to see Sora acting like his old self again. For the last couple of months it seemed like his friend was broken, and it wasn't the lack of sleep or the boy's hectic schedule like he'd often claim, there was something more, something he couldn't put his finger on. "You make it sound as if it was love at first sight" the waiter teased.

"I guess you could put it that way" the brunette scratched the back of his head. "It just Antoni is really great, and I have so much fun when I'm with him."

_Riku's heart felt like it was made of glass, so fragile, at that moment it felt like it had broken into a million pieces. How could have been so stupid? I mean he knew better than anyone life wasn't like a bedtime story, there were no happily ever afters. He cursed himself for having been so naïve that he actually thought Sora would wait for him? Maybe if he had acted sooner none of this would of happen. _

The blond rolled his eyes, of course the dog would have the name of a famous architect, Antoni Gaudi, which happened to be Sora's favorite. "So when do I get to meet him?"

"How about tonight after our shift?" The small boy turned to his friend, his face full of excitement.

"Sound like a plan" the blond finished the last of his dessert, "we better head back before Selphie starts to complain."

The brunette shoved the last remnants of the cake into his mouth, rising from his seat. "I'll take the plates back to the kitchen, I'll meet you out in the hall."

_After what he heard he wasn't sure he'd be able to face Sora. _

"You sure?"

"Yup" he gave Tidus a reassuring smile, taking both of the dirty plates.

[][][][][][][][]

Both boys had been laughing at some private joke, walking casually side by side as they strode into the lobby. At once both recoiled, gulping and wide eyed. Selphie was no longer at the desk, they could see the dangerous twist their fate had taken, the person behind the desk was Mae, Sora's mom.

Instinctively Tidus slid the plate he'd been bringing to Selphie behind his back. Cerulean eyes locked onto hazel ones, they held a stern stare that would make even a general quiver in his combat boots. "I...uhh..gotta go take care of...umm...my socks, best of luck Sora." His wing man patted his shoulder and before Sora could raise an argument about Tidus' pathetic excuse his friend spun around and quickly ducked back into the hallway. Sora could only glare at the blond who was lucky enough to be able to escape while he would alone face the wrath of his mother. Alone.

On most occasions Mae Ceyleon was a generous and kind hearted woman, there existed only a handful of people who had ever seen her so much as frown. However, there was one thing she disliked: when people slacked off at work. To her the Inn was her life.

The small brunette smiled nervously, prolonging his steps, his heart beating hyperactive as he knew he was in trouble. He could only manage a stiff smile, "hey mom." He tried his best to sound as cheerful as possible, "we were just umm..." This was the worst time for his brain to draw a blank, he usually could muster at least one good lie but today wasn't proving to be a very lucky one.

"Sora" she began, her voice vacant of the playful tone she usually used with him, she looked rather uncomfortable, shifting her weight back and forth. He braced himself, he knew he'd abandoned his post and for sure she wasn't going to let it slide. "I know your not always going to be my little boy, and that there are certain needs the body needs," she took his hand placing something in it, she closed his fingers over it so he didn't quite get a good look at her gift.

Something about this whole situation didn't seem right, he was sure he'd get some long boring lecture about the importance of working hard and being an example to the other workers but none of that was happening. Instead his mom seemed tense and...what was going on? He cast a suspicious look at his hand, he slowly opened it only to be horror struck with his mom's "gift." Of all the things in the world to give to him, three condoms! Really?!

"Mom!?" he exclaimed in a loud whisper, his face burning a bright shade of vermilion. Did she think he and Tidus? "Tidus is _just_ a friend, nothing else" he couldn't believe what was happening, and in the lobby of all places. "Strictly friend nothing else."

"I just want you to be safe honey" she said sweetly, "I'm pretty sure you know what to do with those or do we need to have the _talk_?"

"No!" he quickly nodded, she really had no shame. He pocketed the present quickly before any of the guest could see it. Not wanting to continue the conversation he occupied himself filling some forms at the far side of the reception desk.

"So..." she ventured besides him, pretending to take interest in some papers that happened to be near him. "I didn't think you'd be back so soon, I was surprise to see you with Tidus and not Riku."

He had planned on ignoring her, a full on pout on his lips already formed, his will was quickly shattered when he heard _his_ name. "Riku?" he looked at her with a puzzled expression, "why would I be with him?" he still hadn't connected the dots.

"He checked in earlier and...well...he went looking for you" she looked down pensively, fiddling with the order of the papers before setting them down. She was sure he'd send him towards the kitchen, maybe they just missed each other?

"Wait, what?! Riku, here?" a surge of happiness overflowed, Riku had come back, he couldn't help but smile widely at the thought of being reunited although this time—no matter how desperate the situation—he wouldn't resort to wearing an old-military uniform instead he'd confront Riku and prove he'd grown stronger since they last met. He ignored the forms and broke into a run eager to see his favorite photographer.

"Room 120!" his mom shouted from the reception desk knowing he'd ran before thinking of his destination.

"Thanks" he waved, not even looking back, just compelling his legs to carrying him swiftly to where he wanted to be.

He stopped at said door, took a deep breath, readjust his uniform, and quickly ran his hand through his hair (although it was useless, the chestnut-colored spike seem to have a mind of their own.) He sighed, his hand rose to knock but he sat it back down hesitating. What was he going to say? He paced nervously in front of the door, every now and then stopping to rehearse a line but he couldn't find the right words.

"Okay, okay, okay" he took a long deep breath and exhaled slowly out to calm his nerves, not that it really helped so he tried the whole "counting to ten" which really wasn't doing much to calm his hyperactive heart. "Just knock, say hi and go from there" he said to himself. He forced his arm to rise, as his knuckles made contact with the wood, the door opened slightly, although the door appeared closed it really wasn't. These doors could sometimes be tricky, it just needed a little pull and it would 'click' ensuring it had been properly closed but the new guests hadn't known this, therefor under the slightest push (as unintentional as it may be) it could easily be open. The knock being just enough to make the door swing open, at once Sora regret his actions wishing the earth would swallow him whole, or that somehow he was struck by lighting.

[][][][][**minutes before**]

The room was spacious, holding a single bedroom with two full-sized beds. The room furnished with rose wood and accented with light blue drapery and sheets that made her think of the ocean. A fresh vase of roses had been placed on a small coffee table by the window making the room smell rather sweetly. Yuna let out a small whistle in amazement, it really looked luxurious. "Woah!" She exclaimed as she eyed the huge plasma screen. This was definitely one of the best Inn's she had ever stayed at. It was a wonder why Riku ever left, and he had the best suite in the whole place.

She began unpacking her luggage, arranging her clothes in the dressers provided for them. Their stay would last about two weeks but she didn't like living out of a suit case. Once done with her bags she began tending to Riku's, she chuckled to herself, it sometimes felt like she was his mother instead of his manager.

She jumped when she heard a loud pounding at the door, she hesitated for a moment debating whether to open the door or call security.

"Yuna?" the familiar voice questioned from behind the door, she quickly made her mind letting the door swing open to let Riku in.

He stormed in without so much of a word, the least of his concerns being whether the door was properly closed or not, she followed a few steps behind the silver haired male. He began stuffing the clothes Yuna had separated on the bed, she had intended to sort things out before putting stuff into the drawers or hanging them in the closet, he tossed a stack of shirts back into his travel bag.

"Riku?" she tilted her head, taking a nervous step forward, she'd never seen Riku so visibly angry. He heaved a sigh, which sounded like a groan, as he heard his name being called. His eyes remained focused on the crumpled clothes, letting the aluminum colored strands fall over his features, hiding a scowl.

"Antoni, Antoni" he cursed the name a million times in his head, wishing the bearer of name the worst fate possible. What kind of fucking name is 'Antoni' anyway and how dare this bastard take his Sora. It might have been selfish to think Sora would wait for him, but deep inside him he hoped this would be true. There was no point in following through with this "vacation", it was now evident that his feelings were not returned and he wasn't sadistic enough to stick around and watch an unattainable person be caressed or kissed by another.

"What's wrong?" she asked rather concerned.

He rubbed his temples, his jaw tight in acute restraint.

"Why are you packing?" she placed a comforting hand on Riku's shoulder, tilting her head as to peak through the curtain of silver hair.

"I'm leaving" he replied through gritted teeth, raising his head and looking at her like a man searching for someone to vent his anger.

"Oh, no you don't!" she began, "we just got here and you promised!" Besides she wanted to stay, not only was this a kick ass room but she still hadn't met Sora. No fair! "I want to stay."

"Do as you please" he shrugged, his hand falling over the zipper of his luggage, before he could close it Yuna grabbed the plastic handle pulling the bag off the bed. She hadn't calculated her strength and the contents littered the carpeted floor.

"Huh?" among the debris of clothes a small wrapped up box fell a few inches from her feet, "what's this?" she bend down picking the box up, before she could analyze it Riku snatched it from her hiding it behind his back.

"What is it?" she tried to outmaneuver him to see the item behind his back, her eyes filled with the curiosity of a five-year-old at Christmas. "Come on tell me" she pleaded with him, jumping in an attempt to catch a glimpse.

His cheeks redden, "it's nothing" he assured her only multiplying the curiosity in Yuna. He tried to fight her but she was proving to be a strong opponent and he fell backwards taking Yuna down with him. Luckily they landed on the bed and not the hard ground. That definitely would have been painful.

For a moment she forgot what she was fighting for, her nose inches from Riku's, she had never realized how beautiful the color of Riku's irises were. It was mesmerizing.

The door slowly swung open, a familiar figure standing in the frame. "Sora?" the photographer tilted his head, a smile on his lips as he realized how beautiful the brunette was, for those few second nothing else mattered to him. He studied the boy's face, it held a strange expression like confusion, shock, and sadness all mixed into one. "Wh_y?" _he wanted to be beside the boy and do everything in his power to see the happy smile return.

Without so much of a word Sora walked away, his head hung low. "Wait" he extended his hand towards the door, Yuna quickly got off him blushing with embarrassment. He realized then what the situation must have looked like to a stranger. He rushed to the door leaving behind the present, his main priority now catching up with Sora and explaining things.

He took the same direction he saw Sora take, it wasn't long before he caught up with the cerulean-eyed boy. He seized the boy's swaying arm instinctively, turning him so either one was facing each other. "Let me explain" he began before he was quickly cut off.

"There's no need to, I'm no one to ask questions, you do as you like your life." Despite his cold words he couldn't help but feel jealousy towards Riku's girlfriend, he'd never compare to a woman as pretty as her. It truly hurt him seeing the person he loved with someone else, from what it seemed both were quite happy. It wasn't to far of a stretch to even think they were on their honeymoon, he gulped determined not to let his true emotions display across his face.

"Is that what you think you are to me 'no one'?" his words underlined with sadness, before the other could react Riku pinned the boy against the wall leaning his head forward intent on planting a passionate kiss on rose lips to emphasize how he truly felt, but the boy underneath him struggled under his grip. He heard something fall to the ground, looking down he saw a pair of condoms.

Sora opened his mouth to reply but his voice dried in his throat and he was unable to utter a single word from sheer embarrassment, he could feel his face burn a deep crimson. He silently cursed his mom because had it not been for her he wouldn't have found himself in this predicament. Stupid sex talks!

"Oh" he stammered back releasing the blushing brunette. It was worse than he feared, thing must have been pretty serious between him and this Antoni, his heart felt like it had been tore out of his chest and shredded before his very eyes. He swallowed hard, his throat felt constricted. "Were you planning on using those any time soon" he scarcely concealed the coldness beneath the words.

Sora's clenched fist, with a powerful swing it made contact with the photographer's jaw.

Riku's head cocked to the side from the contact, he could taste the fresh blood in his mouth. Jade eyes peered from the side before gaining his composure, Sora was visibly angry, he hadn't taken the comment well.

"You're a jerk!" he walked away before aqua eyes could see the tears roll down his face, he wouldn't give Riku the satisfaction of seeing him cry, he didn't deserve it.

[][][][][][]

**I didn't want to make it too easy for them to get back together, they'll kiss and make up later. Well please feel free to leave a review.**


End file.
